Live for Love
by clearsunrise
Summary: Ba Sing Se has fallen. It's people scattered. With the last symbol of hope for the Earth Kingdom gone, the people look for a new symbol to piece their lives back together.
1. The Fall of Ba Sing Se

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N: Hey people. This is my first story, so I hope you guys like it. I wanted to thank a few people real quick who have helped me with this story. LunaChaos and ParaibaOcean, akitawitch, girlunderglass, and Growly from DH, and my friend here . Thanks guys. The first chapter is dedicated to you. Now, on to the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose slowly over the horizon. His shift was almost over after hours of outer wall guard duty. The Fire Nation army hadn't attacked the walls for weeks. The silence of the opposing army made his comrades and him a little more uneasy everyday. He knew it was only a matter of time before the firebenders went after the "impenetrable" walls again.

All quiet over there, Lei?"

Startled, he turned towards the voice. Seeing who it was, he bowed and replied, "Yes, Captain Phong."

The captain responded apprehensively, "Keep a close watch on the wall until your relief arrives. The air feels  
strangely...unsettling."

"Yes, sir."

Phong nodded and continued along the wall. Lei sighed. To think, he thought his days would be easier with the Avatar in Ba Sing Se. Turning to look towards his home, he felt the stones beneath his feet vibrate. He stood in place for a moment. Not feeling the ground tremble again, he shrugged and walked the rest of the way to the edge of Ba Sing Se.

He loved his home more than anything and had joined the army to protect it. He would do anything to protect this great city. Every time he gazed at its beauty, his eyes would light up. From the monorail to the University, this city amazed him everyday.

He glanced down as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. The light from the sun was not yet bright enough for him to see easily, so he was forced to squint his eyes. He saw what looked to be five or so individual shapes, with what looked to be helmets of the Earth Kingdom's army, atop their heads. Two of the shapes moved in motions that appeared to be earthbending movements. As the two finished, Lei felt the vibrations, which he had passed off as imagination due to fatigue, once more. This time though, the tremors felt stronger as if the wall beneath him had grown weaker.

Turning hurriedly to his superior, he saw Captain Phong looking grimly down to the foot of the opposite side of the wall. The captain turned to him, yelling for him to blow the horn to warn the city. Lei rushed to follow the orders. Reaching the horn, he blew as hard as he could. The sound of it resonated around Ba Sing Se before it was cut short as the outer wall of the impenetrable city came tumbling down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Mayumi felt the thunderous sound of warning shake the walls of her home, she knew her good fortune had ended. Running towards the north gate with the other panicked inhabitants of Ba Sing Se, a million thoughts flashed through her mind.

She had come to Ba Sing Se to start anew. A place where no one knew of her past, and no one cast pitying glances towards her whenever she walked by. She was an orphan, both of her parents having died during an invasion of her village. She had been very young then.

Although the townsfolk pitied her, no one could afford to take her in. She survived by working, with food as her pay. If she were lucky, some of her employers would let her sleep in the hay in their  
barns. When she was fourteen, two years ago, she decided to leave her home. She had heard of the wonders of Ba Sing Se and wanted to try her luck in the grand city.

When she arrived, she was awestruck, not having expected it to be so large and wondrous. Again having to work for food, she was able to acquire a steady job, thanks to a soldier by the name of Lei. She saved as much of her money as she could. Eventually, she was able to make enough for her dream. A small, though successful, flower shop on the streets of Ba Sing Se. Lei would come by every now and then to check on her.

She had had the shop for almost a year. Then, came the sound that she had feared. The horn not only signaled the fall of the great city, but of her dream as well. Now, she was running for her  
life. Through the stampede of fleeing people, she spotted a small girl who seemed to be lost. Making a sharp detour, she swiftly picked up the child and continued running. She felt the terrified girl's arms wrap tightly around her.

The north gate came into view, making the weight on her heart lift a little. Maybe she could make it. Maybe her dream wasn't completely destroyed. She felt a sharp pain in her back. Looking back and down, she saw an arrow protruding from her back. She felt a warm substance flow down her, as she grew dizzier with each step.She knew she couldn't give up just yet. She had to get the girl outside the wall.

She saw a small group of people her age ushering people out of the city. Two seemed to be Water Tribe, one seemed to be a blind earth girl, and the last had the markings of an airbender with a small, furry animal on his shoulder.

Somehow knowing she could trust them, Mayumi used the last of her strength to bring the child to them.

As she collapsed, she asked them to take care of the girl. As her eyes grew heavier, she hoped the girl would live a better life than she herself had. She wished the child a life with no regrets. Her one regret was not telling him how she felt.

Softly she said her last word, "Lei…", as her lids slide shut, blocking her eyes from the image of Ba Sing Se falling to the Fire Nation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Princess Azula strode calmly through Ba Sing Se. The streets were littered with the fallen of both sides. The Earth soldiers had held her army off as long as they could, allowing many of Ba Sing Se's citizens to flee. Not all had made it though. She had plenty of prisoners.

She looked up as a young soldier ran up to her.

Bowing, he began his report, "We've suffered a few loses, but it appears the Earth Kingdom has lost more. However, the Earth King and the Avatar appear to have escaped, your highness."

Seeing the princess's expression, the soldier flinched.

Hurriedly, he finished his report, saying, "We did manage to apprehend one of your targets, your highness."

Eyes flashing in impatience, she asked, "Well, who is it?"

At the soldier's signal, a few others stepped forward, leading an older man. The top of his head was bald, and time had not been kind to his rather rotund stomach.

Azula's eyes gleamed evilly, "Why hello, Uncle. It's been a long time."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meanings of the names are:

Lei--Thunder

Mayumi--true bow(archery)

Phong--wind

Hopefully you see why they have those names.


	2. The Journey North

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but I do own my characters...so please don't use them without asking.

A/N: Here's chapter 2 guys. I would like to add someone to my thank you list. Empryeal Maiden thanks so much for helping me.

Live for Love

Chapter Two

The Journey North

The refugees of Ba Sing Se slowly traveled north, hoping the mountains would hold a safe haven from the Fire nation.

Katara looked around sadly. Everyone around her seemed slouched in defeat. Not only had the people lost their homes, some had also lost family and friends, not knowing whether they were captured or dead.

Hearing a loud groan, Katara turned to her left. Patting a tired Appa, she looked up to the small girl in his saddle. The girl hadn't spoken since they had been asked to protect her. Momo had taken an immediate liking to her and had curled into her lap in an effort to try and comfort her.

Looking in front of her, she saw Aang with his eyes cast down. She had thought he would be back to his old self with Appa being back with them, but he hadn't had time to be cheerful. The ominous sound of disaster had cut any celebration short as they were forced to flee.

Hating to see her usually high-spirited friend upset, Katara decided to try speaking to him.

"Aang…"

Looking back, Aang slowly focused on her, "Oh…Hey, Katara."

Sighing, she walked up to him, "Don't worry, Aang. I'm sure we can still defeat the Fire Lord."

"Yeah, Twinkle-Toes. I can't recognize you if you drag your feet." Toph smirked.

"And besides, I mean, with me to strategize, how could we possibly lose?" joked Sokka.

Letting a small grin pass over their faces at Sokka's usual cockiness, they all felt a little better.

Looking around at the other people traveling with them though, Katara didn't think a few inspirational words and wise cracks would lift their spirits. When they had helped Haru and his father, Tyro, Ba Sing Se had still stood. With it taken by the Fire Nation, she didn't think anything short of a miracle would lift the Earth Kingdom's spirits now. Maybe if the Earth King…

Movement, out of the corner of her eye, distracted Katara from her thoughts.

Noticing her detached look, Sokka asked, " What's wrong, Katara?"

Shaking her head, Katara turned towards them, "Nothing. What were you saying?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smellerbee slid to the ground in exhaustion. It seemed as if they had been walking forever.

She groaned, "When are we gonna get there? Do these people even know where we're going?"

Longshot took a seat beside her, as she looked around. Jet and Le—Zuko sat across from her. She didn't understand why Jet let him travel with them. When she and Longshot had asked for his help to save Jet, they hadn't known who he really was. She supposed Jet felt like he owed the Fire Prince.

Looking around her, she saw the people of Ba Sing Se. They all held a sadness in their eyes like they had lost all hope. Moving around with the weight of the world on their shoulders.

"So, are you going to tell us why you're hiding from Katara?" she heard Jet ask the question that had been lingering in all their minds.

"….We're not exactly on the best of terms," Zuko said, as he glanced to the side.

Smellerbee could tell that he wasn't telling them something. She had seen Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph and had been about to call out to them, when Zuko had pulled them all in another direction with an anxious look on his face. She had noticed Katara look in their direction as they hid.

"What do you mean by…" Jet began suspiciously.

Jet was cut off as the order to begin moving again came. The conversation seemingly forgotten, they joined the rest of the refugees in the long trek north.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the martial-lawed town, the late afternoon sun was the last signal before the curfew. Shoppers rushed around the bazaar trying to fit in last minute purchases. Stalls all along the main street were preparing to close, while still trying to make at least one last sale.

A young man walked slowly into town. His black hair pulled back, and his brown eyes scanning the stalls.

"_You do realize that this place is occupied by the Fire Nation, right, Sunshine?"_

Sighing, angrily, he said quietly, "Yes, Xia. You've only mentioned that five times in the last five minutes."

"_Just making sure. You can be a little slow sometimes, Sunshine."_

His eyes twitching, he said, "How many times do I have to tell you my name is Shai Ming?"

Hearing her laughter only made him more irritated. Deciding to ignore her, he stomped to the first vendor. The clerk seeing his angry face decided to let him take his time.

"_Well you know how to make a good impression don't ya, Sunshine?" _

With his whole face twitching now, Shai Ming paid for their supplies then stormed down the street. Glancing around the once bustling bazaar, Shai Ming looked for anything else they would need. A small group of people caught his attention. A few of the Fire Nation soldiers who were on patrol telling them to break it up. He heard Xia's sigh. As they traveled, they had seen many scenes such as that. They always seemed to sadden her. Deciding she'd be happier camping outside, he headed towards the exit of the town.

"_Sunshine, don't forget to take the bag off before nightfall."_

Already annoyed, he said rather loudly, "I know. You don't have to remind me about everything!"

"_Easy there. You'll attract attention. You're trying to hide from the Fire Nation, remember?"_

Glancing around, he saw a few people staring. Embarrassed, he glanced down, his face red, and moved quicker through the town.

"_Sunshine, one of the soldiers is watching you…."_

Glancing back, Shai Ming saw that she was telling the truth. A look of recognition passed over the soldier's face. Panicking, Shai Ming picked up his pace. Hearing the sound of fast footsteps, he broke out into a run.

"_Oh this is a great way to show him you're not guilty." _

Angry, he snapped, "And whose fault is it that he noticed me?"

"_I didn't tell you to lose your temper."_

Turning the corner, he shouted, "Would you just help me find some place to hide already!?"

Hearing her sigh, she said, _"Hold on. I don't know this town very well."_

"Oh that's just perfect."

Glancing back, he saw that two more joined the soldier. Looking around franticly, he searched for a place to hide until nightfall. Considering they didn't know about her, it would be easier for her to leave.

"_Ok. We're close to a cliff face. Just try to lose them for a minute and hide there."_

"How is a cliff face supposed to help?" he said, exasperated.

"Would you trust me for once? There's bound to be something that you can hide behind long enough for us to switch places."

Ducking a fire blast, he decided to take her word for it. Now all he had to do was lose them.

"Well this'll be easy…," he said, sarcastically.

"Just don't use firebending. The people here might be more willing to help if they don't know you're a firebender."

Glancing back again, he saw that she was right. The townspeople moved away for him, but when the soldiers came through, they forced the soldiers to go around. Grinning, he glanced at the awnings above the stalls.

"That might actually work. It'll put you ahead of them a bit more. Just go over the right side. It's closer to where you want to go."

Deciding not to argue with her this time, he found a few barrels that would make it easier to jump up. Not slowing down, he jumped onto the barrels, then the awning, and finally jumped over to the other side. Seeing this, the soldiers were forced to turn around as it was becoming increasingly harder for them to get through the people in the bazaar.

Shai Ming took advantage of their delay and searched for a place to hide. Looking forward, he noticed an old man motioning him over. He ran towards him. When he got there, he was directed to a niche in the cliff. Crawling into the cramped hole, he took deep breaths to calm his fast-beating heart.

"_See? That wasn't so hard now was it?"_

"Easy for you to say. You weren't being chased around town," he said, between breathing.

"Well it _is_ your own fault you know. I did warn you that this town wasn't safe. Maybe next time you'll actually listen to me."

Turning around, he saw her. Her green eyes held laughter, and her brown hair was in its usual looped ponytail. Looking outside, he noticed that the day had slowly faded and had turned into dusk.

"So where are we heading after here, anyway?" she said, changing the subject.

"Well, the last we heard, he was headed toward Ba Sing Se, so I guess we should start there," he said.

"Okay, I'll head east at nightfall then," she nodded, "Oh and don't forget to take the bag off."

Looking beside him, he noticed he still had it on. Lifting it over his head, he put it in front of him.

"There. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic," she grinned.

Looking back outside, he saw that dusk was coming to an end.

"See ya in the morning, Sunshine," she grinned.

"How many times do I have to tell you my name is Shai Ming."

Laughing, she crawled out of the little niche. Green eyes glancing around alert, she turned east. Shaking off the uneasiness, Xia heads toward Ba Sing Se.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 2

ok so here's the name meanings

Shai Ming--sunshine

Xia--rosy clouds(sunrise or sunset)

Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and/or putting me on alert.


	3. Lost Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.(Now I know why people get tired of typing that)

A/N: I got a really good question from a reviewer recently(no you weren't mean). Okay so I was planning this story long before the episode called The Desert, and while I am planning on following canon episodes until about to Appa's Lost Days. Lake Laogai and the episodes after are either only partly followed or not at all. Hope that cleared up your confusion.

Also, the first part of this story was influenced by ParaibaOcean. Thanks, Para.

Live for Love

Chapter 3

Lost Friends

Azula looked on as her elderly uncle was shackled in a hidden, cold prison. Ty Lee grimaced at Azula's pleased smirk. Her amusement had become even more disturbing after Iroh was brought back from Lake Laogai.

Turning to the silent Mai, she whispered, "What happened at Lake Laogai to make Azula act more creepy?"

Half-listening, Mai shrugged and looked away uncomfortably.

Slowly, and with the little patience she had left, Azula asked, "So, Uncle, one last time. Where is Zuzu?"

Bleary-eyed and confused, Iroh turned towards her and responded, "Do you have any tea?"

Eyes twitching, Azula turned towards Mai and Ty Lee.

Irritated, she ordered, "Mai, watch the prisoner. Ty Lee, come with me."

Stomping towards the exit, Azula barked to a nearby guard, "Get him some tea."

Nervous, the guard responded, "Yes, Ma'am."

The guard's eyes followed as Ty Lee bounced along beside Azula. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed sparks shooting from Azula's feet with every step.

Sighing, Mai leaned against Iroh's cell.

"Yay….more guard duty," she said with dull sarcasm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wind blowing through his hair, Teo glided through the air. The goggles he always wore made it easier for him to see. Since the Avatar had left and his father no longer helped the Fire Nation, the people of the Northern Air Temple sent scouts out to watch out for any new trouble that might head their way. They knew it was only a matter of time before the Fire Lord would order another attack on the temple, considering he didn't take defeat lightly.

After scouting all afternoon, Teo had seen no sign of danger so far. He was about to turn back and end his shift, when he noticed a rather large group of people below him. They seemed to be moving north towards the temple. Knowing he would have to see who it was, he glided lower. As he went closer to the ground he noticed a rather large, furry animal. Realizing who it was, Teo grinned happily as he flew the rest of the way to the ground, landing right in front of the flying bison.

Appa, being startled, reared, awakening the silent child on his back. His companions, not knowing who or what had caused the bison to react this way, prepared to attack. Looking for the source of the disturbance, they found it in the form of the still-grinning Teo.

"Teo!" Katara shouted, as she ran to hug the boy.

"Hey, Katara," Teo said, returning the hug, "Who are all these people? And why are you guys so far north?"

The group looked at each other sadly. Toph, not knowing what was happening, said, "Guys, mind explaining what's going on? Who is that guy…And why do his legs feel like wheels?"

"Oh, sorry Toph," Aang said, "This is our friend, Teo. Teo, this is Toph."

The refugees slowly gathered around as the group explained the situation to their friend.

"I see," said Teo, "well, I guess I'll help you guys lead them to the temple until we figure out what we can do."

"Are you sure you'll have room for everyone?" questioned Katara.

"We'll figure it out. Don't worry."

Reaching an agreement, the refugees finally had an answer to their destination. Feeling a little better now that they knew where they were going, a few even had small grins on their weary faces. Soon they would be able to rest. Maybe, at least for a little while, they could find a place out of the Fire Nation's reach.

"Let's rest for a bit before we head up there."

After that was said, the refugees slowly began to set up camp for the night. They were all exhausted from the long, hard journey and were glad to be able to sit while they waited for the new guide and the Avatar to decide what to do next.

Seeing that everyone was pretty much settled, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph set up camp while Teo waited patiently as Momo and the little girl climbed off Appa's back. Seeing the girl awake and confused, Katara walked over to her.

"Did you have a nice nap?" she asked, as she patted the child's head, smiling, "why don't you wait next to Teo while we finish setting up, okay?"

The girl nodded, and with Momo on her shoulder, she walked over to the boy.

"Hi," Teo said, " what's your name?"

The girl just looked at him. Teo turned towards the four she traveled with.

"She hasn't said a word since we left Ba Sing Se," Katara answered his unspoken question.

"So you don't even know her name then?"

"No," Katara responded, "we've tried a few times, but we haven't been able to get her to talk yet. She needs some time to deal with a few things, I guess."

"Oh…okay then," Teo looked back to the girl sadly.

Seeing that his attention had returned to her, the girl looked at him and smiled. Seeing her smile, he couldn't help but return it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smellerbee and Longshot were setting up their own part of the camp as Jet and Zuko tried to figure out if they should keep following this group north or if they should go their own way. Their discussion had gotten rather heated.

"I have to go back to Ba Sing Se," Zuko said, for what seemed like the hundredth time to Smellerbee, "Uncle isn't with this group. I have to find him."

"Oh and how do you suppose you get into the city, huh?" Jet responded, "Do you think they'll let you in if you just walk up to the gates? We need to think of a plan first."

"I'll think of a plan when I get there," Zuko argued back.

"Beautiful idea," Jet said, "if you wanna get us executed."

"You don't have to follow me."

"What happened to the "must follow the Avatar" plan you had."

"Uncle is more important," Zuko said, loudly.

"Umm…guys."

"So you'd rather end up in a prison right next to him then, huh?"

"Guys…"

"He might not be in one…"

"GUYS!"

Turning to the shouting Smellerbee, they shouted, "What!?"

"I don't think hiding is an option anymore," Smellerbee said, as she pointed towards the spectators, four of which happened to be the ones they were hiding from.

"Oh…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and/or adding me to alert. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Trust me I won't bit your heads off


	4. Sugar Queen, Angry Boy, and TwinkleToes

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N: Ok...I should probably warn you guys I wrote this chapter while I was half asleep. It made it passed my beta-reader though.

Live for Love

Chapter 4

Sugar Queen, Angry Boy, and Twinkle-Toes

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph had been discussing the best way to the Air Temple, when they were distracted by a commotion towards the back of their traveling group. It had been drawing the attention of most of the refugees from their places in camp. Looking at each other, they made a silent agreement to go investigate. A fight between anyone in the group might hurt the morale of all. They didn't have the time to fight amongst themselves.

Getting closer to the argument, they caught some of what was being said.

"Uncle is more important."

"Why does that voice sound familiar?" Sokka said, as they got closer, "and why do I get a bad feeling about this?"

"Umm…guys."

"So you'd rather end up in a prison right next to him then, huh?"

"Isn't that…," Katara began, recognizing the other voice.

"Guys…"

"He might not be in one…"

"Oh no," said Aang, voice filled with dread.

"GUYS!"

Turning to the shouting Smellerbee, they shouted, "What!?"

"I don't think hiding is an option anymore," Smellerbee said, as she pointed towards the spectators.

"Oh…"

"Jet?" Katara asked, surprised to see him, "You're okay?"

"Hey, Katara," Jet said, nervously looking at his argument buddy.

Looking towards the person standing beside Jet, Katara moved through the waterwhip stances as she pulled the plug from her pouch. Zuko, being caught off guard, was knocked back by the flying water.

Jet, seeing that the others were about to join in, stood in the way. "Katara, can you wait to waterwhip him into oblivion till after I pay him back?" Jet asked.

"Why should I?" Katara shouted, angrily.

Zuko, standing slowly, prepared himself for the fight he was sure was coming. Still disoriented, he wasn't prepared for the gust of wind that knocked him off his feet…again. Growing impatient, he stood again and prepared a fire attack.

Curious by all the noise, the silent girl, with Momo in tow, wandered over to the group. Not wanting to see anymore fighting, she ran to stand in the way. Seeing her at the last moment, the group and Zuko stopped their attacks just in time. Seeing all the confused faces, the girl walked up to Katara and placed her small hand on the waterbender's hand, making a silent plea for Katara not to fight.

Seeing this, Katara hesitated for a moment, then slowly bended her water back into it's container. Seeing this, or feeling it in Toph's cause, Aang, Sokka, and Toph paused and then followed Katara's example. Zuko, understanding that they wouldn't be attacking him anymore, cautiously fell out of his fighting stance.

The girl, looking around, saw that they wouldn't be fighting, at least for now, smiled. Turning, she cautiously began to walk towards Zuko with Momo on her shoulder. Nervously, the group looked on. Reaching him, she looked up at him as if she was trying to decide something, as Zuko looked down at her, more confused then ever. Slowly, the girl let a smile grace her face. Seeing the girl's innocent smile, Zuko slowly relaxed as his face softened.

"Well then, now that everyone's calmed down," Jet began, "maybe we can try talking _before_ killing each other this time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…after we got separated at Lake Laogai…Mister Angry Boy here helped you out?" Toph asked.

Eyes flashing in anger at the nickname, Zuko turned away annoyed.

"Yeah. And now I'm traveling with him till I can pay him back," Jet said, "And then I'll kick his sorry firebending…"

"Hey, no bad language in front of the little girl," Katara cut in.

"The little girl?" Jet asked confused, "Doesn't she have a name?"

"She hasn't said a word since Ba Sing Se," said Teo, helpfully.

Turning towards him, Jet asked, "And who are you again?"

Sighing, Aang began the introductions again. After he was finished, he turned to Zuko. Katara asked Teo, Smellerbee, and Longshot to take the little girl by Appa, so she could play.

"So…you're heading back to Ba Sing Se to look for your uncle?"

"Yes," answered Zuko. Seeing the Avatar right in front of him and not trying to capture the boy was starting to irritate the young banished prince.

"Oh that's a great idea," said Sokka, satirically, "What do you plan on doing, huh? Walking up to the gate and saying "Oh hi, Mister Gatekeeper. I seemed to have misplaced my uncle. Do you think you can help me find him?""

Zuko turned towards him, even more annoyed, as Sokka snorted, "Yeah that'll go over _really_ well. With any luck, you'll wind up right next to him."

"Oh and I suppose your instincts could help, right, Sokka?" Katara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah they…" Sokka narrowed his eyes, " You're making fun of me aren't you?"

"Gee, you're quick, Sokka," Toph said.

Zuko hid his grin, as Toph and Katara giggled at Sokka's expense. They giggled more when Sokka began pouting.

"So," Aang began, the rest turning towards him, "I have an idea, but you guys may not like it."

"What is it, Aang?" Katara asked.

Aang grinned at having Katara's full attention as he continued, "Okay, since Zuko is heading to Ba Sing Se to help his uncle, and since we were considering going back to help more people get away,…"

Sokka cut in, "Oh no…we are not going to trust Prince Angry Boy not to turn us in as soon as we get there. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Zuko turned his angry eyes to Sokka, as Aang tried to continue.

"Sokka, we need all the help we can get, and he already knows where we're heading," Aang tried to reason, "Wouldn't it be a better idea to have him with us, so we can keep an eye on him?"

Finally having enough, Zuko shouted, "I don't need your help, Avatar."

"Hey, don't shout at him!" Katara yelled, jumping to her feet.

"Oh shut up, water girl," Zuko shot back, "who asked you anyway?"

Feeling Katara's anger, Toph commanded, "Yo, Sugar Queen, Angry Boy, pipe down. Twinkle-Toes has a point. The only way to get into the city is by working together."

"Did I hear you say you needed a way into Ba Sing Se?"

The group turned towards the unknown voice. Walking towards them was a tall man wearing glasses followed closer by a rather large bear.

"I know a way in." he continued as he made it to them.


	5. A Troubled Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Live for Love

Chapter 5

A Troubled Soul

He had failed them. There was no hiding from it. His job was to protect them, and he had let the enemy pass through the walls. He may not have torn them down himself, but he had let the walls fall by putting his trust in the wrong people. He had let himself be manipulated and used while being naive to the treacherous plot of those he put his faith in.

He did not deserve the title "Earth King". A king would not have let this happen to his people. He looked around at the weary faces around him while he sat with his back against his bear, Bosco.

'_How could I have let this happen?_' he berated himself.

He couldn't even protect his family. He could only pray to the spirits that they were able to escape.

He had not known such a harsh war waged outside of his city.

'_It's not my city anymore_,' he thought, sadly.

Ba Sing Se belonged to the Fire Nation. There was nothing he could do to change it. His people were losing hope. Had probably lost faith in their leader. He couldn't see how anything could help him gain their trust back. A trust he felt he didn't deserve.

He was a coward, hiding who he was. He couldn't tell them. The people would only look at him in anger. He couldn't handle the guilt of them blaming him. No, he would stay in the shadows. He wasn't good enough for them.

Looking again at his people, he saw their despair. He wished he knew a way he could help them.

A commotion, or rather a shouting match, broke him away from his thoughts. Sighing, he felt even worse. They were fighting amongst themselves now.

He saw as the small group leading the refugees ran to break up the argument. He turned away only to be startled from his thoughts again as a girl in blue shot water at one of the arguing duo. They continued fighting until a small child stood in the way of their attacks. Curious, he continued watching as the girl calmed the people down.

'_How can one small girl end a fight, and I can't even defend my people from invasion?_' he thought, falling deeper into despair.

"There must be something I can do," he whispered.

If a child could put herself in harm's way like that, then maybe he could find the courage to make right all the wrongs he had allowed to be committed.

"If I only knew what to do."

Being close enough, he barely overheard a conversation that told him what he could do.

The small group from before was trying to make plans to go back into the city. They planned to rescue as many more people as they could.

With new determination, he stood to go to the teens.

As he walked over, with Bosco trailing along beside him, his thoughts were only of one thing.

'_I will not fail them again._'

"Did I hear you say you needed a way into Ba Sing Se?" he asked, " I know a way in."

The group turned towards him with confused and surprised looks on their faces.

"Who are you?" asked the small boy with arrows on his head and hands.

Pausing, he said, "My name…is Kuei."


	6. An Uneasy Truce

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Live for Love

Chapter 6

An Uneasy Truce

Zuko looked at the man calling himself Kuei.

"How do we know we can trust you?" he asked, his eyes narrowed in anything but trust.

The water girl turned to him, still angry, "Well, it's not like we can trust you completely."

Before he could snap back, the Avatar cut in, "What's this way into the city?"

The man looked at the Avatar, as he said, "It's an underground escape route the royal family uses in times of crisis."

The blind girl asked, "Then, how do you know about it?"

The man responded, "I was friends with the Earth King."

The girl looked suspicious for a moment before she relaxed.

"Can we trust him, Toph?" the water girl questioned.

"…Maybe, but we might want to be careful," the blind girl said, "He's lying about something but not about wanting to help us."

"Oh, that's comforting," the annoying peasant in blue said with heavy sarcasm, "Now, we have two people we don't trust knowing where we're going."

The boy continued as his companions sighed.

"Why don't we just go turn ourselves into the Fire Lord and his crazy daughter now to spare us the trouble of getting captured?"

Zuko flinched, slightly, at the mention of his family. He knew if he went back into Ba Sing Se, even by himself, to save his uncle, he would be considered even more a traitor. There was no telling what Azula would do to the people still left in the city. Maybe it would be better, if only for his conscience, to help them.

Tuning back into the conversation, he heard Jet say, "Sokka, do you always have to give your opinion with sarcasm."

Before her brother could respond, the waterbender stepped in, obviously seeing another argument coming.

"Jet, Sokka, that's enough. The refugees don't need to see the people guiding them arguing," she reasoned, "It'll only make them feel worse."

"But…"

Seeing his sister's glare, the boy turned away, pouting.

"I think we should trust him," the Avatar piped up.

"You think we should trust everyone, Twinkle-Toes."

Offended, the Avatar continued, "If it gets us into the city, why not?"

"Ever hear of a trap, Aang," Jet rolled his eyes.

"Look, either you trust me or you don't," the tall man said, losing patience, "but the fact is that I'm the only one who knows a way into the city that isn't guarded.

Looking at each other, the Avatar and his companions seemed to realize this was true.

The water girl, who seemed to be their unofficial spokeswoman, said, "Okay. We'll trust you."

Zuko watched her face turn threatening and overprotective.

"But if you put anyone in danger, you better have extremely strong bars in your prison," she warned, "because if I get out, you won't be able to get far enough away."

The tall man nodded in understanding. The water girl turned to Zuko and Jet.

"And that goes for you as well."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. He would have to learn not to do that before his face was stuck that way.

"Who said I was going with you?"

"Do you have a better plan?" she mocked, " Besides, what's more important to you, your uncle or your pride?"

Like a slap in the face, Zuko realized there was only one true answer to that.

"Fine," he growled.

And so an uneasy truce was formed.


	7. Into the Lion's Den

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Live for Love

Chapter 7

Into the Lion's Den

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The return trip seemed to go much quicker due to the option of flying. After more discussion and even more "Sokkaisms" later, a decision had been reached. Teo, Smellerbee, and Longshot would lead the people to the temple, while the rest would make their way back to Ba Sing Se. Once they reached Ba Sing Se, they would split into three groups. Kuei and the little girl would stay outside, safely hidden, along with Bosco and Appa. Aang, Toph, and Sokka would lead the people out, and Jet, Katara, and Zuko would find Iroh. This plan was met with a very angry Sokka.

"How could you possibly think it'd be a good idea for _my baby sister_ to go with them!?" Sokka shouted.

Aang sighed, "Sokka, someone has to go with them, so we can keep an eye on them."

Zuko huffed and turned his head away.

Glancing over as he continued, "It can't be you or the guards will find you in about five seconds because of all the shouting…"

Proceeding to shout, Sokka said, "No they won't!"

"Yeah, Snoozles, they will," Toph said, matter-of-factly.

Turning to her annoyed, he barked, "Whose side are you on?"

"Whichever side gets us in and out of that cage of a city as quickly as possible."

"Toph can't go with them because she's going to have to help me blow a hole in the wall, and I can't go for obvious reasons," Aang finished.

"Besides, Sokka, I can take care of myself," Katara put in, indignantly.

After they were finally able to come to a decision, the two groups said their good-byes and headed out on their missions, one to the temple and the other to the city.

Now, Katara looked down into the dark tunnel, as Aang sent Momo with the message to the captive citizens on the time and place that they would be able to leave the city.

Taking in the rough rock walls, obviously formed from earthbending, Katara noticed unlit torches along the walls. Looking as far as she could, she saw the tunnel split into at least four separate paths. Without Kuei there, it was painfully obvious that they would've gotten lost in no time. Her group would take the left most path into the dungeons, while Aang's group would take the path on the right to bring them into the Lower Ring.

"Hopefully, Momo won't give the note to a random soldier," Sokka said.

He had been pouting the whole way back. She smiled when she thought of how Sokka looked out for her. If only he would lighten up a bit.

She watched as Momo scurried up a tree and jumped on top of the wall. She hoped the little guy would be safe. They had left Appa with Kuei and the girl far enough back where they wouldn't be spotted.

"Okay. Everyone ready?"

With a nod from everyone, the group made their way into the tunnel. Zuko picked two torches off the wall. Lighting one, he passed it to Aang, then lighting the other kept it for himself.

"Okay. Everyone remember the plan?" Sokka asked.

Seeing a response from everyone, eye roll or nod, Sokka continued, "Okay. Then, let's get this over with."

Turning to Zuko and Jet, he finished, "Don't let anything happen to my sister."

Sighing, Katara said, "Don't worry, Sokka. I'll be fine," as she hugged him.

"Alright enough with the mushiness. Let's get going," Toph said impatiently.

The group went their separate ways. Katara looked at her companions. Shaking her head, she wondered how she could be stuck with these two.

Noticing this, Jet turned his head towards her, "What's wrong, Katara?"

"Nothing. Let's just get this over with."

As they walked silently through the tunnel, Katara noticed how Zuko kept his distance from her and Jet. She guessed he trusted them about as much as she trusted him.

After they had been walking for what seemed like forever, Katara was about to suggest a break, when the torch's light illuminated the far wall. There she saw a worn, rusty door. She just hoped it opened without too much noise.

"Well, that took long enough," Zuko muttered under his breath sarcastically.

Reaching the door, they looked nervously at it. It looked even rustier up close.

"This is going to make a lot of noise, isn't it?" Jet said, straight-faced.

Rolling her eyes, Katara said, "You've been hanging around Sokka too much. You're starting to state the obvious."

"Just help me with this door," Zuko cut in, irritated.

Biting her tongue to keep from snapping at him, Katara began to help Zuko try to open the door as Jet followed. With them all pulling they were able to nudge the door out of its frame. Sadly, as they pulled, the door let out a loud screech that hurt their ears. Wanting to end the noise as quickly as possible, they kept pulling, hoping no one would hear them. Getting it open just enough to fit through, they went through the door.

"Well, that could've gone better."

"Now, who's stating the obvious?"

"Would you two be quiet?" Zuko hissed, "And the Avatar said that annoying water tribe boy would alert the guards."

The last part was mumbled, but Katara heard it and narrowed her eyes. When they got out of here, she decided she'd waterwhip him a few more times.

"This would be easier if we knew where your uncle was," Jet whispered.

They proceeded to search the dungeons. Not finding anything in the nearest cells, they continued deeper. As they searched, they heard the sound of feet moving toward them.

"Why would I want to guard that tea-loving old man?" a female voice asked, sounding bored.

Zuko's eyes widened. Hearing this, all three prepared to surprise the newcomer. As the girl turned the corner, her eyes fell on Zuko. Eyes widening, she was shocked long enough for Jet to come up behind her and knock her weapons away. Feeling the hooked swords poised to kill, Mai froze.

"What were you saying about a "tea-loving old man"?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang, Sokka, and Toph had made it through their tunnel. The door leading to a fountain.

"Where did that guy say we would come out at?" Sokka asked.

Feeling the ground, Toph pointed northwest, "We need to go that way."

As they made their way through the city, dodging the occasional guard, Aang couldn't help but worry about Katara. He hoped she was okay.

"Twinkle-Toes, calm down. You're throwing me off," Toph whispered gruffly, but continued with a hint of understanding, "Don't worry. Sweetness can take care of herself."

Aang turned to her gratefully, "Thanks, Toph."

They continued on their way to their position.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara looked on as Mai refused to say a word.

"Tell me where my uncle is," Zuko demanded.

Mai turned away, but Katara noticed a slight blush on the girl's cheeks.

Before Zuko was able to "ask" for directions again, he felt the heat of a powerful fireball. Turning, he barely managed to halt its progress.

Katara noticed Mai's eyes narrow slightly for a second before her face returned to its usual stoic expression. Turning to see whom would shoot fire with an ally in harm's way, Katara's eyes fell on someone she definitely did not want to see.

"Well, I've been wondering when you would show up, Zuzu." Azula smirked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for reading guys. I'm glad you've at least took the time to make in this far. If you could possibly find time to give me some feedback, I'd appreciate it. I would like to know what I can improve on. No names to give the meanings for this time either. Hope you liked the chapter. The eighth one is ready. I'll be posting it in a couple days.


	8. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Live for Love

Chapter 8

The Rescue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jet held Mai firmly as she struggled slightly to get away.

Katara snorted, "Zuzu?"

Zuko shot her a glare out of the corner of his eye, which only resulted in more giggles.

Ignoring her, Azula said, "Strange company you're keeping these days, brother."

Looking towards Katara, "a Water Tribe hyena girl" and to Jet, "and an Earth Kingdom brat that eats hay."

Seeing their annoyance, Azula grinned, "Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Where's Uncle, Azula?" Zuko asked, angrily.

"Now, why would I tell you that?"

Signaling with her hand, Azula called her guards and Ty Lee out of hiding. They were surrounded. Backing up, Jet, Katara, and Zuko were back-to-back with Mai still held hostage by Jet.

As Azula was about to give an order, a guard came charging down the stairs. Annoyed by the disturbance, Azula turned to glare at said guard.

"What?" she snapped.

"Forgive me, Your Highness, but there's a disturbance in the streets."

Eyes sparking, Azula asked, "What kind of disturbance?"

"It's the people, Highness," continued the now very nervous guard, "Someone has blown a hole in the wall. They're escaping."

While Azula was distracted, Zuko and Katara looked at each other, silently forming a plan. When she gave up all of her attention, Katara brought out some of her water as Zuko shot his fire. The two elements collided creating a steamy mist. Using it as a cover, Zuko, Katara, and Jet with Mai in tow ran into one of the many halls of the dungeon.

As the mist cleared, Azula noticed their absence, and her temper flared.

Pointing to some of the guards, she said, "You find them. The rest of you, follow me."

She would have to handle this disturbance personally.

Leaning against a wall to catch their breath, they tried to figure out where they were.

"Which way do we go?" Zuko turned to Mai.

Glancing away, Mai motioned to the right. Unwillingly, she continued to lead them. If only she hadn't been distracted by seeing Zuko again.

Finally, Mai pointed towards a cell with her bored expression appearing on her face.

Zuko went to the door and looked inside.

"Uncle," he whispered, then turned to Mai, "Where are the keys?"

Mai, still without a sound, pointed as best she could while still being held captive toward a table against the right wall. Zuko went and got them, opening the door as quickly as he could. Seeing his uncle with a weak, tired expression, he turned towards Katara.

"Help me carry him…please."

Shocked by hearing that word come from the Fire Prince, she nodded. Each putting one of Iroh's arms around their shoulders, they helped the Dragon of the West to walk.

"Which way do we go from here?" Jet asked.

"Kuei said that the dungeons circle around, so the quickest way would be that way," Katara pointed in the direction they had been going.

"Let's get out of here before any guards catch up."

Slightly slower, they made their way back towards the tunnel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka, Toph, and Aang watched in amazement at the amount of people who had gotten the message. They had blown a hole in the wall right before the hordes of people started coming. Scared by the crowd, Momo, after finding Aang, hid on the Avatar's shoulders.

Sokka began his part of the plan and lead the people to safety. Toph and Aang would wait and cover their backs.

Soldiers had begun to notice the people leaving and sent word to Azula, as the rest tried to stop them. Toph and Aang continuously used earthbending to slow the soldiers, so they wouldn't have a chance to use their own bending. Things continued like that until lightening flashed through the air.

The fleeing people ducked and began to panic. Seeing this, the two earthbenders stood in between Azula and them.

"So, not only is he friends with them, he's also working with the Avatar," Azula said, voice filled with disdain.

Toph and Aang continued to defend until all the people had escaped, then they shot boulders, and in Aang's case air, at the advancing soldiers. Backing up slowly, they finally made it through the wall, sealing it behind them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuei was leaning against his bear as the girl played with Appa. Appa showed amazing patience, something rare for the furry bison.

They had been waiting for hours it seemed. He hadn't known it would take this long.

Hearing a noise, Kuei and the girl turned and looked towards it. Squinting their eyes, they made out a large group of people. The little girl smiled. Katara had said that they might be able to find her parents. Although, the person called Zuko said that she shouldn't get her hopes up. The two seemed to argue a lot for some reason.

Breaking from her thoughts, she ran towards the approaching group. The guy with the bear, seeing her take off, ran after her. It was a rather amusing sight for the girl.

She made it close enough to the group to see faces but stood to the side. She looked eagerly from face to face, but as the large group kept going, her parents were nowhere in sight.

For a moment she thought she saw them, but it turned out to be someone else. The girl's face fell as the stragglers came by, and the people she had traveled with came up to her. She turned teary eyes to Katara. The older girl walked up to her and reached out for her. The small, crying child ran to her, needing some form of comfort. As she cried on Katara's shoulder, she felt Momo crawl on her own shoulder, giving her a small, lemur-sized hug as well.

"I told you not to get her hopes up," Zuko said.

Katara would have glared at him if she didn't have the girl crying on her.

Kuei panted as he reached the group. Glancing around them, he noticed two extra. Hadn't they said they were only after that boy, Zuko's, uncle? They seemed to be guarding the other one.

"Who's she?" Kuei asked, pointing to the stoic teen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. Oh and thanks for the reviews. I was grinning pretty big when I saw them. Chapter 9 is still in the planning stages. I'll work on getting it posted as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	9. The Reluctant Teacher

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Live for Love

Chapter 9

The Reluctant Teacher

-------------------------------------

Seeing everyone's eyes on her, Mai looked away, keeping a bored expression to hide her uneasiness. She moved her wrists as she had done frequently since Katara had chained them in ice.

"She's some extra baggage they picked up," Sokka said, pointing to Jet, Katara, and Zuko.

How dare he call her baggage!? If she only had her weapons. She turned her eyes to Jet. She narrowed her eyes, blaming Jet for her not being able to stab that annoying water brat's eyes out.

"We couldn't exactly leave her there, Sokka," Katara said, "She would've come after us."

"Did you ever think about just knocking her out?"

Seeing a fight brewing, Iroh said, tiredly, "It does not matter how she came to be with us, only that she is. Instead of arguing over the past, we should decide what our next move will be."

" "Our" next move?" Sokka asked.

"Well, I do have to return the favor," Iroh responded, grinning unassumingly.

"We're heading no--,"Aang began.

"Aang, how many times do I have to tell you not to tell random people where we're going!?" Sokka asked with disbelief.

"I don't do that."

"Oh, really? How about that time…"

"Sokka, you're not helping," Katara said, exasperated. Aang let a smile pass his face at Katara seeming to take his side.

"Besides, we can trust the tea-lover at least," Toph put in.

"I feel hurt that you don't trust me as well," Jet said, grinning.

"What is wrong with a nice, warm cup of jas—ugh!!," Iroh began, but cut off with a grimace as he felt a slight tug on his braided hair.

Turning, he saw the girl smiling. As she was smiling, she began to swing his braid back and forth.

"Well now, what is you name, little one?" Iroh asked.

As the girl continued to smile, Sokka said, "Don't bother trying to get her to talk. She won't say a word."

"Well, we cannot call her "the little girl" the whole way," Iroh said.

The girl wandered away from Iroh, being distracted by a flower that grew not to far away. Iroh looked at the girl thoughtfully. As he was in thought, his eyes turned to the flowers she was picking. As she finished picking a couple, she brought them over to him. Looking at them, he noticed they were lotus blossoms. After a few moments, his eyes lit up.

"I've got it," he said to the girl, "How do you like the name "Lotus"?"

The girl looked deep in thought for a moment. Then, a smile slowly appeared on her face, as she nodded.

"Great, now that the kid has a name, let's get back to our planning," Sokka said, "I think we should split up."

"You're not just saying that to get away from them, are you, Sokka?" Katara asked.

"No. Look, wherever Appa flies is probably where Azula will go," Sokka reasoned, "We can't lead her to the temple."

"Well, who'll go where?" Aang asked.

Pointing towards Mai, Sokka said, "It'd be too dangerous to bring her along on Appa, so since she already knows where we're going, she'll have to go to the temple."

"I guess I'll take her then," Jet said.

Zuko looked on, unsure of what temple they meant. They all seemed to think it was safe. He couldn't let his uncle be captured again. If this temple would be out of Azula's path, Zuko wanted his uncle there. That way he wouldn't worry as much.

"Uncle…will you go to the temple as well?"

Iroh looked at his nephew; "I still have to repay them for their help, Zuko."

"You don't have to, Mister Iroh."

Laughing, Iroh said, "Just call me Iroh, Katara. And according to our customs, I have to repay you. It is an honor thing."

Katara nodded, understandingly. She remembered Zuko saying something about honor a few months ago. She guessed it was important to the Fire Nation. Although, she wasn't so sure trying to take over the world was particularly honorable.

"Well…" Aang began, hesitantly, "I have to master the four elements before the end of the summer, and I do need to learn firebending from someone…"

Zuko's eyes flashed, as he stood in anger, "No! Absolutely not."

"Zuko, sit down," Iroh said, sternly, surprising the rest of the group.

As they continued their discussion, Kuei had remained silent. As he listened, he came to a decision. He would go to the temple and be with the people of Ba Sing Se. This way if they needed him he would be there, and maybe this time he would be able to help them. As he reached his own decision, he tuned back into the conversation around him.

"Uncle, how can you even consider teaching him firebending!?" Zuko yelled, clearly having more to say, but his anger stopped him from forming the words.

"Calm down, Angry Boy," Toph said, "You'll give yourself a heart attack."

"He doesn't seem to be in the mood for jokes, Toph," Jet warned.

"Am I supposed to be scared?"

Seeing smoke come out of Zuko's clenched mouth, Katara said, " Okay, Toph, leave him alone."

"Sure, Sweetness."

Iroh, finally answering, said, "I would be honored to teach you firebending," at this Zuko let out a loud "What!?" as Iroh continued, "but I am not sure I could fly around on your bison."

Aang looked downcast, "Oh…right."

"However, my nephew might be able to."

This was met with many exclamations from both Sokka and Zuko. Luckily, Lotus was slightly out of hearing range.

Talking over them, Katara said, "So, Zuko comes with us, and you'll go to the temple, right, Iroh?"

She had a grin on her face a mile wide as she said this due to the fact that it would irritate her brother and Zuko both to no end.

"Sounds good to me," Iroh grinned, "I've always wanted to see the air temple."

"Now, wait just a minute," Zuko yelled, "There's no way I'm ever teaching that brat firebending!"

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, favoriting, and alerting, and thanks for reading it. I grin pretty big when I see that people read this story. People tend to think I'm crazy sometimes when they hear me squealing about it. I know this chapter wasn't the best, but I'm hoping you'll really like chapter 10. I don't think Lotus really needs a name meaning.

If you have any tips on how I can improve feel free to tell me. I think I might start replying to reviews. I've always found it interesting when others did that, so I might. Can't make any promises though. Now it's time to go rest my finger considering there's a cut on it, and it's very uncomfortable for me to type right now.


	10. A Missed Hit

Disclaimer:I don't own Avatar, and the curse used in the story is influenced by a movie called "Ladyhawke". Only the basic idea of it though.

A/N: Hey guys. Well here's chapter 10. I'm really proud of this chapter, so I hope you like it. Before we get started, I'd like to thank the Taang fans on Distant Horizons for letting me use the Bei Fong idea. This chapter is dedicated to all of you guys. Hope you like it. And as Taiyo would say "Viva la Taang". (Hopefully I got that right).

Live for Love

Chapter 10

A Missed Hit

--------------------------------

Azula was angry. Although, the people around her would consider that an understatement after the first dozen fireballs and insults thrown their way. She couldn't believe how incompetent these idiots were. They couldn't even stop two earthbending brats from getting away. She conveniently forgot that she was also there, and one of those "earthbending brats" was the Avatar. The morons should've been able to keep order while she was busy elsewhere.

Seeing his Dai Li agents too scared to approach her, Long Feng thought it was an opportune time to give her some information that might calm her. He didn't need any more injuries. Moving cautiously, he approached the irritated princess.

"Highness, I have some information that may interest you," he began.

Turning angrily towards him, Azula snapped, "Well, what is it?"

Seeing that she wouldn't be shooting fireballs at him for at least five seconds, Long Feng continued, "The blind earthbender who travels with the Avatar…she is a member of the Bei Fong family."

Narrowing her eyes, Azula hissed, "And why would that interest me?"

"The Bei Fong family is highly respected and have much power. If you would…declare them traitors, the girl would most likely come running to save them."

Azula looked thoughtful for a moment, then her eyes gleamed evilly, "You may still have some use yet."

Before Long Feng could answer, a soldier burst into the room. Seeing the princess's expression at being interrupted, the soldier quivered.

"P-Princess, the Avatar's bison has been spotted heading south."

Her eyes shrank to slits, "The Avatar let his bison be seen?"

"Y-Yes, Highness."

"I didn't think he would be so careless," Long Feng said, voice filled with disdain at the apparent unthinking action.

"He wouldn't," Azula said, "He's trying to distract me from something."

Azula strode over to a map that was hanging on the wall. She studied it carefully. Spotting something, she asked, "Isn't that the mountain range the Northern Air Temple is in?"

Long Feng, having moved in front of the map as well, answered, "Yes, Highness."

Azula's eyes lit with understanding, as a plan began to form in her mind. She smirked as the pieces fell into place.

"He wants me to follow him," she whispered.

Long Feng and the soldier looked at her curiously.

Speaking louder, she continued, "He's trying to lead me away from the people who escaped," her grin turned more evil, if that was possible, as she continued, "I never did like doing what people expect."

Snapping her attention to Long Feng, she said, "Send the Dai Li south after the Avatar," turning to the soldier, she said, "Send out a message to all of the Earth Kingdom. Tell them the Bei Fongs are now an enemy of the state."

The soldier scurried away as Long Feng asked, "And what do you plan to do, Highness?"

She chuckled as she said, "We are going to follow the refugees. Inform Ty Lee that she will accompany us and send word to the war balloons."

Her expression would have frightened even the bravest of people, as she finished, "It's time to take out that eyesore of a temple."

------------------------------------------------------

Her village had been quiet and peaceful since Lee left. The Fire Nation seemed to have lessened attacks on the part of the Earth Kingdom her village was located. She guessed they were focusing their attention on Ba Sing Se now. Word traveled slowly to her part of the world.

Lee. The boy who stole her father's ostrich-horse. She wasn't sure what she would do or say if she ever saw him again. All she knew was that it would take more than an apology for her to forgive him. If he was even willing to give said apology. He had taken her and her mother's kindness and thrown it back in their faces. She wasn't sure she would ever forgive him.

Her days now consisted again of healing people who needed it. She couldn't help but feel something was missing. Like she should be doing more.

"Song. Come quickly. I need your help."

"Coming," she said, as she hurried over.

As she arrived, she saw rebel earthbenders dragging something behind them. As she looked, she saw that that "something" was a "someone" on a makeshift stretcher. It was a boy with long, brown hair. He seemed to have many injuries on his unconscious form.

A highly worried, almost frantic, old man pleaded, "Please help my son. Please help Haru."

--------------------------------------------------

Xia had been traveling all night. Needless to say, she was exhausted. They had made the decision to travel night and day to cut the time needed to make it to Ba Sing Se. They each would rest when they weren't in human form and walk when they were. It was almost the dusk of the morning and her time to rest. She wasn't sure how much farther she could make it. Resting in non-human form wasn't as good as resting when they were actually in their bodies.

"Hey, Sunshine, how much farther is it to Ba Sing Se?" she asked, tiredly.

'_How should I know? It's your country.'_

She smirked, "So, you're not going to tell me not to call you "Sunshine"?"

'_No matter how many times I tell you, you'll still call me that, so why would I bother?'_

She giggled, "Wow, Sunshine, you're finally learning something."

She felt his irritation as she trounced through the trees around her. She would be perfectly happy never seeing a tree again with all the leaves and twigs that had decided she might make a fine tree.

As she walked, she didn't pay much attention, so when the fireball came towards her all she could do was shield herself with her arms and close her eyes.

Through her eyelids, she saw bright lights. Opening her eyes, slowly and cautiously, she looked around. She noticed a group of people with shocked expressions. Looking down, she noticed she didn't have a single burn.

"How did you do that?" she asked, mystified.

The group around her grew confused and looked as if she had three eyes and a horn growing out of her head, as Shai Ming answered, _'I have no idea…I just didn't want it to hit you.'_

Blushing, she said, "Oh, that's ni-," she paused, then narrowed her eyes, "so wait a minute. Every other time someone tried to burn me to a crisp you didn't care!?"

'Uh…' 

The group looked even more confused as the girl in blue struck the firebender's shoulder and shouted, "You just shot fire at an insane person!"

A boy, also in blue, groaned, groaned, "If Karma really does run everything, we're so doomed."

"And now look what you did. They think I'm crazy!"

'_Now you know how I feel. Besides, it's not like you tried to ever help me.'_

"You know how I feel about earthbending," she said, indignantly.

The morning dusk slowly settled in as Shai Ming took human form. Dusk was the only time they were human at the same time.

As they continued their "discussion", the young boy with arrow tattoos said, "I think it's a bit more complicated than that," as all of their jaws dropped.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Please tell me what you think.


	11. Letters and Curses

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N: Hey guys. Well, hopefully this chapter is worth the wait. I had lots of fun writing it. I would've had it up yesterday except FFN was causing me problems. There's a jump in chapter size thanks to a plot bunny someone gave to me. I'll be nice and won't name this person. Before I get to the chapter, I would just like to thank the people who read/reviewed/favorited/C2ed my oneshot. You wouldn't believe the grin I had when I saw that. I appreciate it very much. Someone requested that I continue it. I can't promise anything, but we'll see. Now, since I'm getting long-winded, here's chapter 11. Hope you like it.

Live for Love

Chapter 11

Letters and Curses

----------------

_Hours before the Fall_

The Earth King lounged back on his cushiony seat; Bosco curled up beside him. Taking care of and protecting Ba Sing Se's cultural heritage could take a lot out of him. At least he had Long Feng to assist him when he needed it. Long Feng always seemed to give the best advice.

Sighing, the King glanced around his large room. He had moved the cushions from his beautifully draped bed to the floor by a tall window, wanting to soak up the morning sunlight when it decided to shine through. He hadn't been able to sleep, having an ominous feeling. He had mentioned this to Long Feng, who told him he had probably overworked himself and needed rest.

He had tried for hours to follow Long Feng's advice to no avail. Sighing, he decided to go speak with his trustworthy advisor. He got up slowly from his comfortable position. Stretching, he turned to the bear, signaling for him to follow. When all Bosco did was stare, yawn, and roll back over, the Earth King decided to leave him there for the moment. Walking by the door leading to the furry creature's room, he opened it just in case his dear bear wanted to go in.

Walking down the hall, the Earth King paid no heed as the servants bowed low as he walked past, and they moved out of the king's path.

Following the long halls, well lit by torches, he made his way to Long Feng's office. The Earth King slowly went in, looking around. Seeing his advisor absent, the king decided to await his return. He approached the desk, wanting to take a seat, when he noticed an open scroll. Curiosity getting the best of him, he walked around the desk and began to read it.

A small gasp escaped his mouth, as he read the contents, _'A letter to the Avatar? What in the…'_

Before he could finish his thoughts, he heard voices from the hall. Now, not wanting to be seen the king looked around frantically for a place to hide. Not finding anything else, he hid under the desk, the front of which blocked any eyes from spotting him. Hearing the door open, the king unconsciously began to hold his breath, as he listened to the new occupants of the room.

"Everything is going as planned," he heard a female voice, which seemed rather hyper, "You have nothing to worry about."

"And that naïve idiot they call "the Earth King" doesn't suspect a thing," said idiot's eyes widened in shock at hearing Long Feng's voice.

"Don't worry," the female piped, "in just about an hour your "utopia" will have nothing to fear from the Fire Nation."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Well, I've passed along the message, so I'll be going now," the unknown voice said, "my aura could use a little more pink in it."

"I'll escort you out," the door opened, as Long Feng and the peppy girl left the room.

Sitting in shock for a moment, the king tried to digest this information he had just heard. Slowly, he crawled out from beneath the desk. Not knowing what to do, the king made his way quietly back to his room and Bosco, picking up the scroll as he left. As he reached his room, he went in. He closed the door, and still unsure, he began to pace. This was too much to take in all at once. Why would Ba Sing Se fear the Fire Nation? Why was Long Feng talking to the mysterious girl? What did she mean by "utopia"?

Halting in his pacing, the king decided to go and find someone to give this information to. But whom could he trust?

Thinking hard for a moment, the king decided to tell someone on the outer wall. They would know what was going on outside. Now, the only question was how did he get there unnoticed?

Not wanting to waste anymore time, he decided to stay in the shadows as much as possible. He crept down the halls stealthily, or as much as he could with a bear tagging along, ducking behind corners when a guard came by. Being so careful was forcing him to waste time as he noticed it getting slowly lighter outside as he came to the exit. As he went outside, he decided to speed up as much as he could to increase his already slim chances of reaching the walls in time. With Bosco trotting along behind, he made it to the Upper Ring, as a part of his mind took note of how the guards didn't seem to be at their posts.

Ignoring this thought, the king hurried through the almost deserted streets, most people being asleep at this hour.

Just after he had made it to the Lower Ring, he heard the alarm being raised. He knew then that he was too late. As he stood there in shock, doors of the surrounding houses flew open as frightened people came out, a few at a time. Coming out of his shock, he noticed that the horn had been cut short, and people were shoving past him in panic.

After a few moments, he was finally able to awaken his brain and convince it to tell his feet to move. He followed the rush of people as they made their way towards the exit, a group of teens ushering them out.

In his haste, he passed by a lost girl. Turning back, he saw as a teen girl went to her lifting her up. Seeing the girl safe, Kuei left the city with Ba Sing Se's people.

-----------------------------

The decision had been made on how to split up the group. Some more disgruntled about the way it was split than others. Kuei had been thinking back to the fall of the city. Every time he would remember, his eyes would turn cloudy and lose their focus. Having forgotten about the scroll until now, he knew he would have to give it to the Avatar before they split up. Walking over, he decided to talk to the boy privately, so the young earthbender wouldn't catch him in a small lie about the king giving it to him.

"Aang," he began his request, "I need to speak with you, please."

"Sure," Aang said, slightly confused as he followed Kuei away from the group.

When Kuei felt they were far enough away, he turned to Aang. He pulled the scroll out from where he had hidden it.

"On the day of the Fall, the Earth King found this," he said, getting straight to the point, "He entrusted it to me."

Aang took it, confused and not understanding right away. Seeing this, Kuei decided to elaborate.

"It's a letter that Long Feng was keeping from you."

Hearing that name, Kuei noticed anger flit across the boy's face. Giving his thanks, Aang and Kuei returned to the group.

----------------------------------------------

It was a restless night for the young travelers. After setting up camp, the group had fallen into a nervous silence. They had sent Jet, Iroh, Lotus, and their prisoner, Mai, north. Two to keep out of danger, one to guard them, although Iroh didn't need much help, and one to keep from putting on a flying bison where she could knock any of them off.

The rest had gone south, one of the group causing Sokka to pout. Zuko seemed to separate himself as Toph used to. He seemed to be distancing himself as much as possible.

Toph could feel his nervousness at being surrounded by people he once, and still might, called enemies. She knew the only reason he had gone along with Aang's crazy idea as because of his uncle.

Knowing how tired her friends were, she thought she should break the iciness that surrounded her by saying, "Man, I'm beat. What do you guys say we get some rest before we get going?"

Sokka, being Sokka, said, "How can we possibly sleep with him around?" pointing at Zuko.

Yawning, Katara said, "Well, Sokka, why don't you stay up and watch him, while we're sleeping?" while getting up and moving to her sleeping bag.

"Wait, why do I have to?"

"You're the one who doesn't want to leave him unwatched, Snoozles," Toph said, leaving the campfire for her own rock tent.

"Good night, Sokka," Aang said, leaving as well.

"Now, wait just a…" he began, before he noticed his protests fell on deaf ears.

Zuko, annoyed, moved to the opposite side of the campfire and went to sleep.

---------------

It was beginning to turn into morning, when Toph woke up to unknown footsteps. Worried, she brought down her tent. She quietly went around to each of her traveling companions, waking them up.

Sleepily, Katara rubbed her eyes, "What's wrong, Toph?"

"Someone's coming," Toph pointed to where she felt the footsteps.

The group turned towards to where she indicated and waited, all of them tense.

They stood quietly and patiently in their fighting stances as they heard someone crashing through the woods. The bushes in view shook as a figure burst out of the brush. Zuko impulsively shot a fireball toward the figure as soon as they stepped out.

As the fire got closer, they saw, as the stranger's eyes grew wide in shock and fear as they ducked and threw their arms up to shield themselves.

Quite suddenly, a small burst of flames shot out from around the person, seeming to come out of nowhere because it was obvious it hadn't come from the cowering ball.

The group, in shock, watched as the figure, which they could now tell was a girl, slowly brought her arms down. Looking at the girl as her green eyes held confusion, they saw twigs and leaves sticking out from every possible spot, mostly in her brown hair that seemed to be coming out of it's looped ponytail. Her skin seemed pale as if she didn't get much sun, and she seemed to be an average height, then again she was still curled up.

Hearing the girl speak, as her eyes seemed to be looking nowhere, "How did you do that?"

The first thing that crossed all of their minds was that the girl must have been living under a rock not to know what bending was.

They tilted their heads, confused, when she blushed, "Oh, that's ni-," she paused, slowly looking angry, as her eyes narrowed, "so wait a minute, every other time someone tried to burn me to a crisp you didn't care?!"

The group's faces scrunched in confusion as the girl proceeded to talk to herself. Katara turned to Zuko, angry, as she slapped his shoulder, nudging him forward, and shouted, "You just shot fire at and insane person!"

Sokka groaned, as if in pain, "If Karma really does run everything, we're so doomed."

Hearing the girl again, shouting, "And now look what you did. They think I'm crazy!"

They watched as a small sign of fear flashed through her eyes for a moment before she said, "You know how I feel about earthbending."

As dusk began to settle, the Gaang began to worry about their own sanity. Just as they were, another figure slowly came into view, this time a boy. As more of him could be seen, they noticed his black hair and his brown eyes, filled with annoyance at the girl in front of him. He was slightly taller than she was, and unlike the pale girl, he had a healthy tan.

As they continued to watch the pair argue, Aang said, "I think it's a bit more complicated than that."

In a daze, the group came to a decision. It was official…they had all lost their minds.

---------------------------------------

After the two sudden guests had ended their argument, the girl apparently winning, the sun was already shining, and the girl had seemed to disappear into thin air, leaving the boy to explain the situation. Knowing they were in for a long story, they all decided to sit down. Sokka seemed to sit as far away from the new face as possible.

"So," Aang began, awkwardly, "what just happened?"

Shai Ming didn't know if he should trust this group. Then again, he was very skeptical of people.

'_Just tell them already, Sunshine.'_

Looking annoyed, he said, "Why do I always end up with the hard part?"

_'You think only being human at night is easy? I haven't seen the color during a sunrise in forever. It's always black and white.'_

"Yeah, yeah," Shai Ming said, not wanting to hear it again.

"Yo, are you gonna answer or not?" Toph asked, impatiently.

Focusing again, Shai Ming said, "We made some spirit angry, got cursed, and now we're trying to break it."

_'You're storytelling ability is astounding.'_

Hearing the dry sarcasm, Shai Ming yelled, "Will you shut up already?!" as Katara said, "How did you get the curse?"

With a surprised look, Katara glanced away.

_'Now, look what you did, Sunshine.'_

"What I…"Shai Ming began, but seeing Katara's embarrassed face, he sighed and said, "Sorry, I was talking to Xia."

"You know most people would think you were crazy giving the voices in your head names," Sokka said in his sarcastic voice.

"Sokka," Katara said, in a warning voice, before she continued, "How did you get this curse, and do you know how to break it?"

"You're entirely too curious," Shai Ming said, sighing as he finished, "Fine, I'll tell you."

The Gaang and Zuko gave their full attention as soon as they were comfortable. Shai Ming then began his long story.

--------------------

_It had been a long day, with having another skirmish with the Earth Kingdom, and taking over more villages, he was completely exhausted. Still having guard duty though, he patrolled the town. It was extremely quiet, and boring the young, new soldier to tears. He wished there was something, anything, to keep him busy._

_As he was walking the streets, he saw a young girl, who looked not much younger than he, walk up a small path leading through the trees. Curious, and looking for anything to do, he decided to follow her, staying back so as not to be seen._

_As he walked behind her on the path, ducking behind trees when she looked back, he noticed that the tall trees cast shadows along the path, and flowers grew alongside. The path itself seemed to be well-traveled-on dirt._

_Nearing the end of it, the trees seemed to separate as they formed into a clearing. In the clearing, he watched as the girl walked up to what looked to be a small shrine to a spirit. Wanting a closer look, and completely forgetting that he was trying to remain hidden, he walked towards the girl. As he was walking, he stepped on a small twig. The girl spun around in surprise as a cracking sound came from the twig. _

_Her eyes focused on him after a moment. Anger flashed through her green eyes as she saw that he was a soldier from the opposing army._

"_What are you doing here?" she said, her anger plainly heard in her voice._

"_I…um," he said, nervously, "curious?" he finished with a question in his voice._

"_You were following me, weren't you?" she accused, more angry than before._

_Irritated by her tone, he said, "Look, girl, you were ordered not to leave the village."_

_  
"Like I'd take orders from you!" she yelled._

_He watched as she stomped her foot, shaking the ground beneath them. Fear flashed through her eyes for a brief moment._

"_So," he said, "you're an earthbender. This should be fun," as he got into his fighting stance._

_With a hint of nervousness, she followed. Making the first move, he shot fire from his fist. Seeing this, she dodged, to avoid it rather than use bending._

"_What's the matter?" he taunted, "Scared?"_

_Seeing her anger light her eyes again, he barely had time to move away as a not-very-well-controlled boulder shot at him. As the boulder flew past him, it ran straight into the shrine, which had somehow gotten behind him. A look of fear and shock washed over both of their faces._

_----------------------------------_

The group's eyes were all wide.

"So basically," Katara began, "you managed to anger the spirit of the shrine?"

"Yeah," Shai Ming said, glancing away.

_'You mean we're stuck like this because you were bored!'_

Eyes twitching, Shai Ming said, "Would you please stop screaming in my ear," confusion on his face, "…head…" and finally shaking his head, "whatever. Besides, you're the one who threw the rock."

Before Sokka could make another joke, Aang asked, "So how do you break it?"

Looking towards the boy, he said, "Well, the fortuneteller lady said we can't talk about that with anyone. Something about angering the spirit more."

"Fortuneteller lady?"

"Yeah…Aunt Wu or whatever."

"Well then," Katara began, after hearing the familiar name; "we'll just have to help you then."

Zuko looked at her in slight disbelief; "Do you take in every stray you come across?"

Toph smirked, "Of course she does. She's Sweetness."

Aang spoke up, "Well, I agree with Katara. We should help them."

"Thanks, Aang," Katara smiled.

When she looked away, he grinned with adoration shining in his eyes.

"Well, I don't agree," Sokka pouted.

"That's cause you're always so grumpy, Snoozles."

--------------------------

A/N: Ok that's the end of chapter 11. Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading and/or reviewing. Chapter 12 is still in the planning stages, so it'll be a little bit before I can update. Out of curiousity, I was wondering if you guys had a favorite part, and if you did, could you please tell me? And, I was also wondering what ships people who are reading like. Anyway, see ya next time, and have a nice day.


	12. The Road to Defeat

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this chapter took me so long. I've been very busy. Anyway, I was curious as to which character's story you guys were interested in more. I might do more for that character's story if I know which one you guys want to know about more. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please don't try to hurt me for the long wait. Thanks for reading and/or reviewing.

Live for Love

Chapter 12

The Road to Defeat

---------------------------------------

Azula's orders had been taken care of surprisingly fast. She smirked as she thought of how nervous she made these people. Nervous enough for them to be ready as fast as possible for fear of her wrath. Maybe they weren't so useless after all.

"So, Azula, what's the plan?" a hyper voice questioned.

Azula's expression grew into an evil, cunning smirk as she explained, "We're going to attack full force while slowly feinting a retreat," Her grin grew wider and her eyes sparkled in glee, "Once we disperse the enemy far enough, I'll send the signal, and the heavens will rain fire."

Ty Lee looked frightened for a split second, but covered it up with a bright smile,"Sounds like fun."

Long Feng, who had been traveling beside them, asked,"What about your friend?"

Azula's eyes narrowed as she glared, "What about her?"

Long Feng, looking slightly nervous, asked, surprised, "Do you have no plans to get her out?"

Eyes narrowed to slits, Azula said, "Are you questioning my orders?" Long Feng glanced away under the heat of her glare, as she finished, "Don't outlive your usefulness."

Turning away, Azula called a soldier over, whispered in his ear, and watched as he hurried away.

Long Feng breathed a sigh of relief as her attention was turned away. Looking over, he saw Ty Lee's eyes hold an unsure expression.

--------------

The sun glared down brightly overhead. Though it was spring, there was a coolness to the air. Loose rocks were strewn across the rough terrain. The travelers, being locked in Ba Sing Se for so long, tired easily, causing them to move at a turtle's pace. This irritated the more athletic members, who wanted to get to safety as quickly as possible.

Mai grew more agitated each day, mostly with herself. She kept going over and over in her mind how she could have possibly been taken prisoner. She glared from the corner of her eye at the idiot who had caused this. It was all his fault.

Her attention being wrapped up in her thoughts, she failed to notice the rubble under her feet. Her ankle twisted as she slipped. With her hands bound, she had no way to halt her fall. Closing her eyes, expecting the impact, her tumble was halted by a pair of arms wrapping around her.

Opening her eyes, she turned to see her savior. Seeing who it was, her eyes shot imaginary daggers at him, as she pulled away. Steaming, she stomped ahead.

Jet, looking shocked, watched the angry girl storm away. He was just glad she wasn't a firedbender. If she had her daggers, he was sure he would have resembled a pin cushion.

Kuei, having seen the exchange, walked beside the freedom fighter, and said, "She doesn't like you much, does she?"

Jet turned to him, his expression deadpanned. Shaking his head, he followed after their prisoner. Confused at the boy's expression, Kuei scratched his head before continuing on.

Iroh had hung back with the girl, now named Lotus, as she took in the sights around her. Her amazed eyes were making it obvious that she hadn't been to the mountains. She probably hadn't been much of anywhere.

Noticing that he was lagging behind, Lotus walked up to him and grabbed his hand. Dragging the old man along, she looked up at him and smiled. Feeling her stumble, Iroh picked the young girl up and placed her on his shoulders. Seeing her grinning face, Iroh, checking to make sure she was secure, joined the rest of the group.

---------------

Haru's eyes opened slowly. Not being ready for sunlight, he groaned and was forced to shut them again in pain. Memories of the battle came back to him quickly. Sitting up quickly, pain shot through him, and a dizziness made him feel queasy.

Hearing movement, he turned, tense. Looking around, he saw a girl, her brown hair in a long braid. Her brown eyes held a gentle caring in them.

"So, you're finally awake," she said, smiling.

Haru looked around himself, confused, "Where am I?"

Seeing his confusion, she said, "You're in my village. My name is Song."

Remembering the battle again, Haru panicked, "What happened to everyone else? Where's my father?"

Her eyes softened, as she let out a soft laugh, "Calm down. Whoever isn't in here healing is outside waiting on you, including your father," Grinning, she continued,"He's been a little pesky, and we had to force him to get some sleep."

Gradually calming down, Haru nodded.

"Now, lay back down and rest while I go inform your father that you're awake," she said, as she put her hands on his shoulders, forcing him down.

Seeing him safely resting, Song left to tell her patient's father that he was conscious.

----------------------

They had been flying all day. Appa seemed to have been flying slower, considering the group had gotten bigger. Luckily for the flying bison, the two newest ones only took up the space of one during flight with only one being in human form. They had just landed and were getting ready to set up their camp.

Sokka had asked Shai Ming to help him gather the food, and Toph had dragged Aang off for more training.

Zuko stood, unsure of what to do. He still felt out of place, and he found himself wishing for his uncle to be there. The only ones who didn't glare at him when they thought he wasn't paying attention were the blind girl, Toph, and the girl who was only around at night, Xia. Even that firebender looked unhappy with him. He was nervous to know what they'd do if he even looked at them wrong. The Avatar didn't glare at him much unless the water girl was focused on telling Zuko what to do, rather than paying attention to the bald kid's newest trick.

Speaking of the water girl, Katara had noticed Zuko seeming to be just standing around. Walking over, she said, "Why don't you get the campfire going?"

Zuko looked at her, silently. Then, he turned toward the pile of wood and used his firebending on it.

Momo, who had been bouncing around in front of the now-burning pile, squeaked in terror at the sudden blast and ran to Katara. Scurrying up her body, he made it to her shoulders and hid behind her braid. Katara reached up to pet the frightened animal before she turned on Zuko angrily.

"Watch what you're doing! You could've hurt him!"

Looking sheepish for a second, Zuko hid his embarrassment and concern for the furry lemur, by saying, "You're the one who told me to start the campfire."

Sokka and Shai Ming had returned to camp and heard Katara yelling. As dusk settled in and Xia came into view, they weren't surprised to find a soaking wet Zuko, and Katara comforting a scared lemur.

"You're getting better," Toph's voice could be heard as she and Aang returned, "You just need a little more prac--"

"Did we miss something?" Aang asked, as the camp came into view.

-----------------

Their dinner had just been served. They ate quietly, as they worried about their daughter. She was a stubborn one, and they had found that out the hard way.

As they ate, they were interrupted by a banging on the door. As a servant went to the door, they waited nervously. Hearing a commotion, they rose to their feet, as soldiers filled their home.

Seeing this, Toph's father shouted angrily, "What is this? What's going on here? I demand to know the meaning of this intrusion?"

The soldier who seemed to be their leader said,"By order of her highness, Princess Azula, you are under arrest for crimes against the state."

The Bei Fongs were led away in shock.


	13. The Pebble

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N: Special thanks to Veglma, Taiyo, and FS(yangfishy). Anyway, see? I don't you guys it wouldn't take as long. I'm sure you just want to get to the story...just a quick question though...what part of this chapter do you like best and what can I improve on? Okay that was two questions, but anyway hope you like the chapter. Thanks for reading and/or reviewing.

Live for Love

Chapter 13

The Pebble

----------------------------------

He had stared at the stain on the ceiling for what seemed like forever. He could probably describe it in detail for the rest of his life. He hated being stuck in that stupid hospital bed. He wanted to be outside at least earthbending, if not back in the battle. They needed him out there.

The last time he had tried to walk, Song had come in just as he had fallen right beside the bed. Surprisingly, the girl hadn't yelled at him. She had calmly helped him back up and had firmly told him to stay in the bed until he was healed.

He didn't like the helpless feeling he had gotten when she had to help him stand. He wasn't used to it.

Continuing to stare at the ceiling, he noted for the hundredth or so time that it was brown and an obvious water stain. He decided to mention that they should fix the roof before the next rainfall. As he stared, the stain seemed to disappear. Blinking, he stared in confusion as the stain reappeared.

"I need some fresh air," he said, as he started moving.

He grunted as pain shot through him. The pain did not stop his plan though. If he stayed in bed much longer, he was sure he'd go crazy.

He slowly made his way to his feet, the floor feeling comfortable beneath him. Haltingly, he stumbled towards the door, as he broke out in a sweat.

Reaching the door, he pushed, having to put his whole weight into it. Finally getting it to open, he stumbled out into the warm spring day. Shielding his eyes, he looked around the small village, as he panted from the exertion.

"Haru?" he heard a voice question.

Turning towards it, he saw Song, and said between breaths, "See?...I can walk."

Song smiled before her expression turned to shocked horror. His last thoughts before the darkness overtook him was, _'Why is she getting bigger?'_

---------------------------------------

She was irritated. The old man was too happy. That idiot with the glasses was too dense, and if straw boy came near her again, she'd kill him, daggers or not. She didn't even want to know where he found new straw for each day. The only one that didn't annoy her was the girl, and that was mostly because she didn't talk. When she got loose of her binds, she was going to take every bit of her anger out on them. Straw boy was definitely first.

Lotus saw the angry expression on Mai's face. Not understanding how she could be mad, she tugged on Iroh's sleeve. As he looked down, she pointed at the pouting older girl, her confusion written all over her face.

Iroh looked at Mai, then his eyes turned back to Lotus, his expression softening, he said, "She just misses her friends."

Tilting her head, then looking over at the person in question, she came to a decision. She would become her friend. Maybe then the dagger wielder would feel better. Nodding as she came to this decision, she made her way over.

Seeing this, Kuei asked, "What's she doing?"

Keeping his eyes on Lotus, Iroh said, "I think she's trying to make Mai feel better."

Blinking, Kuei questioned, "Are you sure that's safe?"

"Not exactly."

Jet, overhearing this conversation, turned concerned eyes towards the girls. Before he could make his way over, Iroh put his hand on his shoulder.

"Let us see what happens."

Looking anxious, Jet nodded and kept a watchful eye on the two.

Mai watched as the girl they called Lotus made her way over. She saw a bright smile on the young face. As Lotus reached her, she brought her hands up to Mai's face.

Mai stared at the girl confused as she moved her face into a crooked smile.

With shocked expressions, Iroh, Kuei, and Jet looked on.

Kuei turned to Iroh, "I bet you ten copper pieces she can't get that girl to smile on her own."

Remembering his nephew's story of how he had met the child, Iroh said, with a grin, "I will take you up on that."

Looking at the two men with disgust, Jet made his way over. As he reached them, he took hold of Lotus's wrist and pulled her back.

"You shouldn't do that," he told her, in a loud voice.

Lotus's eyes turned up to his. He watched as they filled with tears and her expression became an angry pout.

Nervous and flustered, Jet stuttered, "Wait, wait. Don't...don't cry."

"Pay up," Kuei grinned, as Jet tried to calm the upset child. Iroh, annoyed, handed over the copper pieces.

Watching all this, Mai stared in masked confusion. Her eyes fell on Lotus, and her bored eyes softened slightly and a ghost of a smile passed across her face.

--------------------------------------

She did not feel pink. Since she had been traveling with Azula, her aura had been the complete opposite of pink. The only reason she could take it was because Mai had been there.

Now, the Avatar and his friends had taken Mai, and she had been left to put up with Azula alone. Azula had no plans to free her either. Her aura was most definitely not pink. Of course, she couldn't tell Azula this. She didn't think she would enjoy having lightening shot at her. She would have to hide what she thought. She just hoped her friend was okay.

Looking towards Long Feng, she almost felt sorry for him. He really shouldn't have questioned Azula. There was nothing she could do about it now though.

"Ty Lee. Let's go," Azula barked.

Shaken from her thoughts, Ty Lee said, in as hyper a voice as she could muster, "Coming, Azula," Running up beside her, she finished, "So how much longer till we get there?"

----------------------------------------

It was getting late in the day when they walked into town. They had run out of supplies, and since this town was larger than most, it was easy to hide in. Sokka thought it best to throw off anyone following them now that they had led them away from the refugees. They had all been tense waiting on an attack.

Xia and Shai Ming had stayed behind with Appa and Momo, while everyone else went for supplies.

"Okay, that's everything," Katara said, as she paid for their food, "Let's get back."

"Finally. My feet are killing me," Toph said, tired.

"You're the one who walks around barefoot," Sokka responded, sarcastically.

"I can't see with shoes on, Snoozles."

"Okay, no fighting," Katara said, "We're supposed to be hiding remember?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Aang listened to this exchange as he looked around him. Looking behind him, he saw Zuko walking apart from them. Aang wished Zuko would at least try to fit in. It would make things a lot easier for everyone. Deciding to talk to him, Aang stopped walking and waited for the firebender to catch up.

Seeing this, Zuko stopped, looked at him, and went around him, continuing his forward progress. He became slightly annoyed when the boy fell into step beside him.

"Soo...how are you?" Aang asked, trying to make conversation.

"Fine," Zuko said, straight-faced.

Seeing that failing to start a talk, Aang tried again, saying, "When do you think you can teach me firebending?"

"Eventually," Zuko said, some of his irritation showing through.

Aang was quiet for a moment, then, "When..."

"Does this conversation have a point?" Zuko snapped, turning angry eyes towards him.

Aang, looking hurt, said, "No...sorry."

Zuko looked annoyed, then stormed ahead.

-----------------------------------------

Shai Ming leaned against a tall tree in the forest they were using to hide the flying bison, Appa. Appa seemed wary of the firebenders whenever he was alone with Shai Ming or Zuko, so Shai Ming tried to give the large animal space. He wasn't in the mood to be squashed.

_'Well, we found him. Now, what?'_

"We do what the spirit wants us to do," Shai Ming said.

To anyone walking by it would look as if he was talking to himself.

_'That might take awhile.'_

Silently agreeing, he closed his eyes.

_'Hey, Shai...'_

"What happened to "Sunshine"?" he said, bored.

_'Would you rather I...'_

"Nevermind. Just get to the point," he cut her off.

_'You know that bending you did...you know...in the transitional phase? Do...do you think I'd be able to do it.'_

Shai Ming let out a snort of laughter, as he responded, "How can you do that? You can't even bend a peb...OWW!!"

He rubbed his head as he felt pain shoot through it. As his vision came back into focus, he watched as Xia stormed off and the rest of the group returned. He watched her go, confused.

"We really need to stop missing everything," Toph said, with a slight pout.

"What hit me?" Shai Ming asked, still rubbing his head.

Katara looked behind him and said, "A pebble."


	14. Morale?

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N: Hey guys. Well as you can probably already tell this is a bit of a longer chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Oh and for those of you who don't know, I'm not sure how you wouldn't, but Avatar's third season premieres on September 21st. I know I'm excited. Anyway, here's chapter 14.

Live for Love

Chapter 14

Morale...?

---------------------------------

They should have been moving an hour ago. At the rate the were making a decision on which way to go, they might just as well spend the night where they were. Aang and Katara had stopped trying to get them to compromise or make a decision. Now, along with Toph and Shai Ming, they were all leaned back against Appa watching Sokka and Zuko argue about who knew better which of the three paths they should follow. Sokka saying left, while Zuko said right. Momo looked up every now and then from his spot on Toph's shoulder as she reached up to give him food.

Aang looked to Katara, his head resting on his hands as he leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, "Should we try to stop them again?"

Katara looked at the ones in question, sighing, she said, "Remember what happened when we tried that an hour ago?"

Aang remembered. They almost got hit by a flying boomerang and fireball. Although, that might have been because of Toph's comment about them arguing like a married couple.

Aang nodded and turned back to watch the pointless argument. Well, on the bright side, he was sitting next to Katara.

"Look, water brat, I've gone by this area before. I think I know which way to go better than you do," Zuko said, irritation coating his words.

"Oh really? Last time you said that, we ended up running into a bunch of guys trying to kill us!"

Aang looked at Katara as she said something she obviously couldn't hold in, "You mean like the time we 'followed your instincts'?"

Sokka turned red as the people around him snickered. Before he could say anything, Shai Ming distracted him as he stood. The rest of the group watched silently as he walked towards the two younger teens. Zuko and Sokka tensed, ready in case he decided to join in. To their confusion, Shai Ming walked right by, heading down the path that lead straight. Frozen in place, they watched as he went along.

"Where are you going?" Aang asked.

Shai Ming answered without looking back, "Xia said to go this way. She's good with directions, and her father taught her how to get around this area."

"Why is that way better than mine?" Sokka pouted, his voice cracking slightly, obviously not wanting give in.

"She said it leads to a cliff," Hearing Zuko snort, he looked back with a veiled glare, "Don't laugh. Your way leads to a very dangerous river."

Sokka laughed, as Zuko clamped his mouth shut.

Toph asked, "So what took her so long to say anything?"

Looking down with slight embarrassment, he said, "She didn't want to talk to me, but you guys were giving her a headache. Now, can we go? She won't talk to me until I get you to listen."

Letting out a small giggle, Katara picked up her bag and went in the direction the invisible girl had given. Seeing Katara do this, Aang went along behind her followed closely by Appa and Toph with Momo still on her shoulder.

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other, annoyed, turned away, and pouted as they reluctantly followed them.

-------------------------------------

That girl was irritating. She had been giving all of them the silent treatment from the beginning. The only one she fully acknowledged was Lotus. The two seemed to get along fine. Probably because neither said a word. He hated being ignored. It was...irritating beyond belief. Not to mention a nice blow to his ego.

The girl in question was walking just ahead of him, stoic as ever. He had seen flashes of temper in her eyes and knew she was close to cracking. He was going to get this girl to talk. With new determination, Jet made his way up to Mai, his straw taking a beating from his clenched teeth.

"Are you ever gonna say anything?" he asked, annoyed.

Turning her head slightly towards Jet, Mai continued moving, still not saying a word.

The straw in Jet's mouth was promptly torn in half and part fell to the ground, as Jet's hands balled into fists in frustration. What was with that girl? Sure, she'd been captured, and it was partly his doing, but the least she could do was insult him. Stubborn little...

"It might help if you did not show so much anger when you are talking," Iroh said, wisely, causing Jet to jump slightly in surprise as he noticed the older man.

"He's right, you know," Kuei said.

Narrowing his eyes, he said, "What would you know about it?'

As he was about to storm ahead, he felt a small hand on his arm. Turning towards Lotus, he said, "I suppose you have some advice for me, too."

Lotus looked up and pointed to the smile on her face. Jet looked confused until Iroh said, "I believe she is telling you to smile."

Kuei, Iroh, and Lotus grinned at Jet's annoyed face. They had been walking all day along with the rest of the refugees, so it was nice to be able to joke around. They wouldn't be able to take many breaks today considering how close they seemed to be.

While they were walking, Kuei said, quietly, to Iroh, "So...would you like to make another wager?"

Iroh grinned brightly.

---------------------------------------------

Song had decided he should be able to walk a little bit by now. She knew the exercise would do him good. That and he was chomping at the bits to get out of bed. She was in the process of showing Haru the village. It wasn't that impressive, but his eyes shown with curiosity anyway. She figured it was because anything would be interesting after being stuck in a sick bed. He greeted the people she introduced him to politely, and although she could tell he was becoming tired, he didn't complain.

"The people here seem really nice," Haru said, quietly, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah," she said, warmly, "We all look out for each other."

"It's beautiful, too," Haru continued, "It's very calming to see. I guess that's why the healers do so well."

"Like it heals the mind, too, right?" Song finished.

Haru grinned a little, "Yeah," Looking around, he continued, "I wouldn't mind coming back here after the war's over."

"So..." Song asked, hesitantly, "You're going back to war?"

Haru looked at her, surprised, "Of course. We need all the help we can get."

Looking down for a minute, Song said, "Oh...right," Perking back up, she smiled as she pointed, "There's my home," Hesitating, she continued, "Did you want to meet my mom? I think your father's there, too."

"Sure," Haru said, as they finished the tour.

-------------------------------------------------------

They had finally run into Teo. He had come down from the temple's mountain to lead them the rest of the way. The long trek up the mountains was slowly coming to an end.

Kuei looked up and saw relief in their eyes when the air temple came into view. They'd finally have a place to rest for a little while. He wished for this to give the people a little bit of their hope back. He knew it would take more than this before they gained anything more than that.

His eyes grew wide as the temple came into view. He couldn't believe how beautiful it looked. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to destroy such a wondrous sight.

Before he could stare too long, he felt people pushing by him in order to get inside to rest. He jolted forward so as not to be in the way.

As he walked inside the temple gates, his jaw dropped. There were people everywhere. Most were sitting on the ground resting or helping with what looked to be cooking and cleaning. He didn't know how the temple's residents would be able to house and feed everyone.

As he walked by, the conversations around him weren't very uplifting and made him more angry with himself.

"So how long are we going to be safe here?" said one woman.

"Probably not too long," responded the woman next to her.

"It's all that stupid king's fault. He's probably nice and safe, hiding."

Kuei flinched at the last comment as his hands clenched. He knew he was hiding, but he was only as safe as everyone else was. He felt even more like a coward for hiding his identity.

He would help these people if it was the last thing he did. They didn't deserve to suffer for his mistakes.

Seeing Iroh waving him over to where the rest of the ones they traveled with were, he made his way over.

--------------------------------------------------

Night had settled, and the camp was set up. The food was on it's last stages of cooking. The night animals were wandering around as the insects were chittering.

Around the campfire, everyone was quiet, still not completely comfortable with the newest additions or being the additions.

Breaking the silence, Katara turned to Aang, and asked, "Oh, I've been meaning to ask. What did Kuei want before we split up."

Aang, remembering the letter, dug it out of his bag, and said, "He gave me this letter," Handing it to her, he continued, "It's from someone named Guru Pathik. He says he can teach me how to control the Avatar state."

Katara's eyes lit up, "Really? That's great. Where is he?"

"The Eastern Air Temple. He said I should go alone," Aang looked down. He didn't want to leave Kat--everyone.

"Well, I guess when we get to the next village, you can take Appa to the temple," Katara said, "How's that?"

"Sure," Aang said, smiling. As she turned away though, his eyes showed a slight sadness.

Katara turned to Xia. The other girl seemed quiet most of the time while she was in human form. She seemed a little nervous around people. Katara guessed it was from not being able to talk to many people since the curse was put on her. She grinned slightly as she thought of how the older girl had no problem picking on Shai Ming.

"So, your dad taught you directions and how to get around?" Katara asked, curiously, "Is he a mapmaker or something?"

Xia, who had been listening to Shai Ming complain, slowly focused on Katara as she listened to the question. Hearing it, she turned to the right, at the trees near camp.

" 'Was'," she said, sadly, "He was 'or something'."

Katara looked slightly flustered, as the rest looked to Xia in surprise.

"Oh...umm...I..." Katara stammered.

Not wanting to hear any "I'm sorry"'s, Xia looked to the fire and said, "Foods burning."

Hearing this caused quite the commotion. Katara jumped towards the food, Toph chuckled, Zuko rolled his eyes, and Aang protected Momo and Appa, while Sokka wailed about the loss of his poor food.

_'You could just tell them, you know? You already trust them.'_

"I know," Xia said, softly, "I'm just not ready to talk about it."

Not hearing a response, Xia turned back to the frantic group and smiled. They were definitely and interesting ragtag group to travel with.


	15. Wavering Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N: Well now, here's chapter 15. Thanks for reading and/or reviewing so far. Hope you like this chapter. I'm pretty proud of it, and I'm really looking forward to the next chapter. If you have time, I hope you'll tell me what you think. Anyway, on with the chapter.

Live for Love

Chapter 15

Wavering Emotions

------------------------------------

Haru was almost healed enough to walk through the village alone. Song knew that soon after that he would be leaving. Going back to the war, and possibly dying. She had grown fond of the earthbender, and she didn't want him to leave. She knew she couldn't ask him to stay. Helping out with the war effort and being on the front lines was something he needed. Like she needed to heal. She couldn't ask him to give that up.

She didn't know what she'd do if someone asked her to give up her healing. She knew she would feel like she was losing a part of herself. She didn't want to be the cause of Haru feeling that. She knew he had had to hide part of himself when his father was a captive of the Fire Nation. She couldn't put him through that again.

This was the first time that Haru had questioned his decision to join the war since he began fighting. He didn't know where this feeling was coming from or why it had decided to come now. All he knew was that he didn't want to leave this village. To leave Song.

He had grown comfortable and had been happy over the time he'd been here. This village and the healer who had helped him had slowly become a part of him. While leaving the war zone was something he couldn't do, he knew that he would be leaving something important behind when he left. He didn't know what, but he knew part of him would regret it if he was to never come back. He wanted more than anything to live through this war, so he'd be able to come back.

Neither one of them could voice their thoughts no matter how hard they tried. They cowered right before it passed through their lips every time. They knew they should say something before it was too late, but neither could find the words.

These thoughts also made them nervous and on edge around each other, afraid to let something slip. This was why they had been wandering around the village together, each looking anywhere but at the other.

When their eyes did meet, they turned away quickly, a blush staining their cheeks. They were both at the end of their respective ropes, filled with jittering nerves.

Finally, having enough, Song knew she needed to say something before they both snapped. She opened her mouth to do just that, but before she was able to utter the first word, she heard murmuring slowly becoming louder from the entrance of the village. Haru, obviously hearing it too, turned towards the commotion along with her. Both sets of eyes bulged, jaws dropping, at the sight before them.

"Lee?" Song said, surprised, as Haru said, "Katara?" with as much surprise.

Confused, they looked at each other. Each slightly nervous as to what these new people meant to the other.

---------------------------------------------------

Life in the temple was hard, Kuei decided. After walking for so long, he thought they'd finally get to rest. Sadly for him, he was given chores along with the rest of the residents. He wasn't used to the manual labor. He had become out of breath after the first twenty minutes or so. Sweat poured off his body, as he began to grow even more respect for the people he had once ruled over. Even more so now than before, he knew he didn't deserve to rule such strong people when he was so weak.

He had been taking a break, leaning against one of the walls that surrounded the temple. He had almost caught his breath, when he saw Iroh heading towards him. A tired smile washing over his face, Kuei waved to the older man.

As Iroh made it close enough to be heard, he said, "You look like you are tired. How are you feeling?"

Having been able to breath regularly again, Kuei said, "Tired, but it feels good to be able to help out."

Iroh grinned, "Yes, that is very rewarding," Curious, Iroh continued, "So, you did not do much manual labor when you were in Ba Sing Se?"

Kuei glanced to the side, then looked back, saying, "No, not really. I helped the Earth King."

Nodding in understanding, Iroh hid a knowing smile, as he said, "Well, you are doing a wonderful job."

The tired smile on his face again, Kuei said, gratefully, "Thanks."

Looking past Iroh, Kuei noticed the young freedom fighter, Jet, approaching with a concerned look on his face. Turning towards Kuei's focal point, Iroh saw the expression and asked, worriedly, "Is there anything wrong?"

Jet looked at the two gambling buddies and asked, "Have you seen Lotus?"

Blinking, Iroh said, "No, not recently."

Kuei asked, "Have you checked with Mai? Lotus has become attached to the girl."

Jet looked confused as he said, "Mai?"

Iroh chuckled, "The girl who would like nothing more than to gouge your eyes out."

Realization showed on Jet's face, as slight anger flashed through his eyes. Iroh and Kuei watched as he stormed away.

"Are you sure we should've told him that?" Kuei asked.

"Probably not."

-------------------------------------------

Mai stared at the smiling seven-year-old in front of her. She didn't understand why she wanted to be around her. The girl was weird. Why would she want to befriend someone from an enemy nation? Mai did not understand children.

As Mai stared, Lotus moved forward slowly, her hands behind her back. Mai become more uneasy with each step. What was the child thinking?

As Lotus reached her, she slowly brought her hands from behind her back and brought forth what looked like a toy. Mai looked between the young girl and the toy in confusion.

Finally she asked, "Did you want me to play with you or something?"

Lotus's smile grew brighter as she nodded. Seeing her smile, Mai's uneasiness lifted slightly and a small softness flashed through her eyes. Motioning the girl forward, the two began to play.

This was the scene Jet walked in on. Glaring at the two guards for letting Lotus go into a possibly dangerous situation, Jet walked over to the two. Feeling a presence behind them, and a not too happy one at that, Mai and Lotus looked back with completely opposite expressions. Lotus smiling, and Mai with a barely covered scowl.

Jet looked at the one happy to see him, and said, "Why don't you go play with Iroh? He seems to miss you."

Lotus nodded her head, stood, and just as she was about to leave, she turned towards Mai. Reaching over, the silent child put her arms around the stoic teen in a hug. Confused at first, Mai's eyes showed a slight softness again, as she patted the girl on the back awkwardly. Letting Mai go, Lotus bounced out of the room to find her other friend. Maybe he'd show her another trick with that pretty light.

Jet and Mai watched her as she left. When she was out of sight, Jet turned towards Mai, scowled, and walked towards the door.

"You know she'll find this place, don't you?"

Jet stopped, surprised that the girl was actually talking.

Without turning back, he said, "Maybe," then he asked, "But what will you do if she does? Will you really let something happen to Lotus?"

When he didn't hear a response, Jet walked the rest of the way out.

Being alone again, Mai let her eyes drift to the window. Looking out, she saw Iroh and the man they called Kuei talking. As she continued watching, she saw Lotus run up to them. She saw as Lotus smiled and clapped at Iroh's display of firebending. Seeing the girl's face light up, Mai couldn't help but think of Jet's words.

What would she do?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Azula wished these mountains weren't so steep. It would have made this journey much easier. She wouldn't ask Long Feng to earthbend it yet considering it would spoil the surprise of the attack. Her eyes gleamed at the thought of destroying that worthless temple. Not only would it destroy whatever hope these pitiful Earth Kingdom citizens still clung to, it would also bring an end to one of the reminders of the fallen Air Nomads. She couldn't wait for that to happen. Maybe when this war was over, she could tear down the rest of them as well.

"Hey, Azula?"

Azula turned towards the ex-circus performer, and asked, "What is it, Ty Lee?"

"Are we almost there, yet?" Ty Lee asked, obviously bored with the constant walking.

"It should be coming up soon," Azula said, annoyed with being taken away from her thoughts.

Seeing that Ty Lee didn't have any more questions, Azula turned away.

Even if her plan didn't work, she knew that Mai would attack from the inside. Then again, why would her plan fail? If Mai wasn't fast enough to get out of the temple, then Azula didn't need her.

As her army came to the end of the path leading to the temple, Azula's eyes widened in disbelief. There before her was the temple in ruins. Smoke snaking it's way to the sky. Any buildings that were left were burning. Walls crumbled to the ground. Bodies lying on the ground. Some crying in pain. It was a complete massacre. The temple was completely destroyed.

Closing her eyes, she shook her head. As she opened them again she saw the temple still standing proudly in the midday sun. Walls still intact, and the only smoke coming from what was probably cooking fires.

Had she had a vision? Was what she saw meant to be the future? She slowly began to grow a sadistic grin as she thought of her vision. Turning, she began to give her orders and watched as people moved to carry them out.

"This is my destiny," she whispered.


	16. Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N: First off, you guys should thank Paraiba Ocean for this chapter getting out so early. Second, I'd like to thank my beta for looking over the fight scene for me. I was really nervous about it. Thanks for reading and/or reviewing. And thanks for the new alert. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. If you have any tips on how to improve my action scenes, don't hesitate to tell me. On with the chapter.

------------------------------------

Live for Love

Chapter 16

Destiny

----------------------------

This was awkward. Shai Ming looked between the four in this situation, only one seeming to be oblivious to the tension in the air as the other three focused on random points in the small village. The waterbender, Katara, smiled at the sight of a long-haired teenage boy who was standing beside a girl with her hair in a braid.

"Haru!" she shouted, as she ran to hug the now named boy who looked startled to see her.

"Hey, Katara," Haru said, with a slight hint of pain in his voice, as he returned her hug.

Shai Ming looked between the other faces. The girl with the braid looked slightly hurt, and the young Avatar, Aang, had a jealous look in his eyes. The ex-prince, Zuko, showed a slight nervousness at the sight of the still unnamed girl.

_'Do you think she's the one we have to...'_

"Maybe," Shai Ming whispered, cutting her off.

_'Do you like not letting me finish?'_

Hearing the annoyance in her voice, Shai Ming grinned, "Yes."

"Lee?" Shai Ming heard a hesitant voice say.

_'Who's Lee?'_

Shai Ming shrugged, then grew confused as Zuko answered, "Song."

Zuko couldn't seem to meet this Song's eyes. They all watched as Song walked up to Zuko, stared at him, then brought her hand up and slapped him. Then, Song turned around, braid flipping through the air, and stormed off.

Sokka smirked, as Toph asked what the slap was. Katara, Haru, and Aang's jaws dropped. Shai Ming hid his own grin. Zuko's eyes were turned towards the ground.

Getting over her shock, Katara asked, confused, "Lee?"

-------------------------------------------------

It was pure chaos. Earth and fire flying everywhere. He was not read for this. His first battle. All around him his comrades shot fire or were hit by earth. His eyes were wide, as the adrenaline rushing through him caused him to be on complete alert.

He shot fireballs in every direction that he saw the enemy. From the corner of his eye he saw a boulder barreling straight towards him. As quickly as he could, he leaped out of the path of the boulder as he tumbled forward. Looking back, he watched as the boulder slammed into an enemy soldier.

Shocked, he stared at the broken body. As he kneeled on one knee, one of his comrades pushed him out of the way of another enemy attack.

"Pay attention," the other Fire Nation soldier shouted, before he ran off to take on a new opponent.

Standing, he looked around him and watched as a boulder broke apart ramming into someone nearby, small chunks hitting his arms, leaving bruises as he flinched. Turning in another direction, he saw a group of earthbenders forming an enormous boulder, ready to throw it at the Fire Princess. Seeing this, he shot the largest fireball he could muster as a few more firebenders around him had the same idea.

Smoke covered the area around the earthbenders as the fire mad contact. As the smoke cleared, they were nowhere to be seen.

The Fire Princess paused briefly at the explosion before she shot lightening at an oncoming enemy. He looked as the fallen enemy's chest smoked from the attack. Hearing the Princess call for a retreat and the message being passed along, he shot fire as he moved backwards.

Seeing the messenger she had sent, he watched as Princess Azula made a familiar motion right before she shot lightening straight into the sky.

-------------------------------------------

Why were girls so stubborn? Here he was trying to get them to safety, and one refused to leave as the other clung to her not wanting to leave without her.

Jet scowled as Mai stared at him wondering why he thought she would leave.

"Look, you stubborn bi--," Glancing down at Lotus, he said, "girl, Lotus isn't leaving without you, so you're coming."

Why had he let Iroh and Kuei go ahead of him? It would've made this much easier. They at least knew how to talk to...what was her name again?

"Why would I leave if my allies are the ones attacking?" she asked, in a bored tone, as he saw anger fill her eyes.

Jet barked, "Do you really think they'll let Lotus go? Can you really put her in danger?" Trying to calm down, he finished, "Besides, it's completely obvious your "allies" couldn't care less about what happens to you."

"Why do you care about me anyway?" Mai asked with narrowed eyes.

Jet's eyes sparked in newly-ignited anger, as he shouted, "I only care about the girl hanging onto you. Now, get off your butt, and let's go!"

Neither noticed that said girl had tears in her eyes because of the fighting.

Before Mai could make a retort, the were all distracted by a shadow filling the room. Curious, Jet went to the window. Looking forward, he saw the endless fighting. Looking up, his eyes almost fell out of socket at the sight before him.

Slowly, the combatants lessened their attacks as a large shadow covered the ground. Looking up, the earthbenders, who had begun to grow confident as they pushed the Fire Nation soldiers back, were filled with dread as their hearts sunk.

Floating through the air was the Mechanist's own invention. War balloons wearing a Fire Nation symbol.


	17. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N: Hey guys. Just wanted to say thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, and/or favoriting yet again. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. I was wondering if you guys could help me out with something. I'm a little weird and love music, so I was wondering if you would mind telling me if you can think of a specific song that would match one of the chapters/scenes...or pairings in the story. I'd really appreciate it if you guys would help me out with that. Anyway, on with the story. Hope you like the chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Live for Love

Chapter 17

Aftermath

------------------------------------------------------

Hakoda had received news from his scouts about a week before. The news of Ba Sing Se falling. The people seemed to be heading north. Making the decision to go to their aid, Hakoda ordered his fleet to the norther tip of the Earth Kingdom.

They had finally arrived after sailing all week avoiding the Fire Nation. Hakoda watched over his fellow tribesmen as they prepared to head south to meet up with the people of Ba Sing Se.

His scouts had also brought news that his children, Sokka and Katara, had helped more civilians escape. His heart had swelled with pride at this. He hoped Sokka and Katara were with the group heading north. He longed to see them.

"Sir," one of the warriors said, "all preparations are complete."

Hakoda nodded, and said, "Let's get moving then."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula's eyes gleamed in victory as she took in the destruction around her. The once-great temple was in ruins. Walls now turned to rubble. Small fires left from the battle sprouted her and there. Her soldiers had spent all day cleaning up the dead and wounded.

When they had found that crazy old man's inventions and blueprints, Azula ordered them to take anything useful. She couldn't wait to hear news of her father's reaction to her recent victories. First, Ba Sing Se, and now, the Northern Air Temple. Maybe next, she should destroy the ice ball they call a city in the far north. Even Zhao couldn't bring that one down.

Hearing footsteps, Azula turned to her left, and her eyes fell on Long Feng.

"It's interesting seeing what that firebending of yours can do, your Highness," Long Feng said.

Azula looked at the man. Over the past few weeks, she had grown steadily more bored and irritated with him. His earthbending in the recent battle hadn't impressed her, and he had questioned her orders.

Looking thoughtful for a moment, Azula smirked as she came to a decision.

"Why thank you, Long Feng," she said, clearly hiding something, "It's always refreshing to hear praise."

Taking in her tone, Long Feng continued, with caution, "You're welcome, Princess."

Turning, Azula said, an evil smirk gracing her face, "You know...I don't believe I praised you at all for that..._brilliant_ idea you used at Lake Laogai."

Long Feng's eyes widened in fear as the Princess turned back to him.

"Why don't you return there and see how it's going," Her eyes filled with wicked mischief as she finished, "I'm sure the Earth King would welcome you."

Understanding dawning in his eyes, Long Feng prepared to fight as Azula's soldiers surrounded him.

Ty Lee, seeing the recent events, stayed back a distance away. Seeing Azula heading her way, she tried to smile as she watched Long Feng struggle in vain.

"Let's go, Ty Lee," Azula said, as she walked by.

Azula looked back in glee, as she continued, "It's always more fun when they fight back, isn't it?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko's ears were ringing. Who knew the waterbender could give a lecture that long, while screeching, and still not lose her voice? On the other hand, his hearing might not be so lucky. Sure, he stole the stupid ostrich-horse, but why did his ears have to suffer this much? It's not like he stole candy from a baby.

After Song had stormed off, Zuko had, haltingly, told his traveling companions the story. Toph had snorted in laughter and said that he deserved the slap then. The water brat with the boomerang had a smug look on his face that had irritated Zuko. A look that made the idiot look like he knew everything. The firebender with the voice in his head had simply rolled his eyes, and the Avatar hadn't been too happy.

The waterbender, though, had called him every name under the sun for what seemed like hours and stormed off.

Currently, Zuko had decided to hide at least long enough to where he didn't hear ringing in his ears. His hiding place was at the base of a tree near the healer's hut. It was quiet and shaded, and he felt he could relax for at least a little while.

"Lee..."

Maybe he spoke too soon. His eyes, having been closed, opened as he slowly focused his vision on the healer.

"What?" he asked, quietly.

Song, looking like she would rather be anywhere else, said, "I was wondering how your uncle, Mushi, was doing."

Not wanting to talk about his uncle, Zuko said, shortly, "He's fine."

Song, finally slightly miffed, said, "Don't think that I've forgiven you for it," Crossing her arms, she continued, "I was only worried about Mushi."

Zuko, growing tired of the discussion already, shrugged, closed his eyes, and settled back into a comfortable position. If the girl had been that waterbender, he knew he would be dripping wet by now. Luckily, for him, she wasn't.

He heard the girl huff, then stalk back to wherever she had come from. He assumed it was the healer's hut.

As he sat there, he slowly drifted into the realm of dreams.

----------------------------------------------------

Katara paced back and forth angrily. The nerve of that idiot firebender. Stealing someones ostrich-horse. The least he could do was apologize to the girl for it. He had probably abandoned the poor animal somewhere.

The water around the fuming bender rippled with her anger. Some of the containers shaking so hard they were close to breaking.

"Katara, are you okay?"

Startled our of her anger, Katara turned towards the voice. Seeing that it was Haru, she breathed slowly to calm down from her anger and from being startled.

"Yes, I'm fine, Haru," Katara smiled.

"That's good," he smiled back. His eyes traveled to her necklace, as he said, "You found it."

Looking down, Katara touched said necklace, as she said, "Aang got it back for me."

Haru nodded, then glanced away. They both grew quiet, not knowing what else to say.

"How's your father?" Katara asked, growing anxious with the silence.

"He's doing well," Haru said, "He only had minor injuries from what I hear."

Seeing her confused look, he continued, "We were in a big battle," Glancing away, embarrassed, he continued, "I was unconscious when they brought me here."

Worried, she asked, "Are you alright?"

His smile showing again, he said, "Yes. Song is a very good healer."

Hearing something like admiration in his voice, Katara asked, "You think very highly of Song, don't you?"

Haru nodded, the he said, "Come on. I'm sure my father would like to see you again."

Katara allowed herself to be lead away. All the while thinking about the admiration that she had heard in his voice. Had it only been admiration...or something more?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Toph had decided to drag Aang away for an earthbending lesson. Considering he would be leaving soon, she wanted to get in at least one more lesson before then.

Today, she had apparently decided sparring would be fun. Aang was in the process of dodging her relentless attacks. She had slowly become more irritated as she felt his absentmindedness in his attacks.

After she hit him for the tenth time, she barked, "Alright, Twinkletoes, that's enough for today. It's no fun if you don't try, ya know?"

Aang blinked, as he said, sheepishly, "Sorry, Toph. I guess my mind is somewhere else."

She snorted, "That's obvious," Sighing, she said, "You know, if you didn't want to go to that guru guy, you could've said something to her. You agree with her entirely too easy."

Aang protested, "It's not that I don't wanna go. I just..."

"Don't want to leave Sweetness for that long," Toph finished for him.

Aang blushed, "Well..."

Rolling her eyes, Toph said, "Look, Aang, she'll still be here when you get back. Just focus on what you need to do, so you can get back sooner."

Smiling, Aang said, gratefully, "Thanks, Toph."

"No problem," Feeling uncomfortable, Toph said, "Now, let's get back to training."

"Su--WHOA!!" Aang ducked, as Toph began her assault, "Wanna wait till I'm ready!?"

"You think the Fire Lord will wait for you?" Toph barked, "Move it, Twinkletoes!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai couldn't believe she had actually left the temple with these people. Granted, Straw Boy had thrown her over his shoulder, which made her anger with him double, as he grabbed Lotus's hand and ran to catch up with the rest. He should be immensely grateful that she was still bound. If there was a way to kill with straw, she'd find it and use it on that idiot. He wouldn't like it so much then.

Not only that, but this endless walking was annoying. First to the temple, and now away from it. You'd think these people would think of a better past-time.

Glaring at the people around her, she saw the dense guy with glasses happily talking to his precious bear. Lotus was riding on Iroh's shoulders again. Her anger softened slightly as she saw the girl's happy smile.

Then, she saw Straw Boy. And, wouldn't ya know it, he had found more straw. She _really _didn't want to know where it came from.

The rest of the people around her looked like their hope was almost completely gone. Idiots. Like they had a chance to begin with.

Thinking about why they were like this, Mai remembered the attack on the temple. As soon as she heard that the war balloons were attacking, she knew Azula had had no plans to get her out of there. Maybe being less bored wasn't worth helping her...

Mai's thoughts had distracted her so much, she failed to notice the halt as she walked right into Straw Boy's back. He looked back at her, glaring, then turned back to the sight before him.

Mai's eyes widened slightly in surprise as she saw what seemed to be the Water Tribe's small force at the bottom of the hill they had topped while she was deep in thought.

Slowly, the tribesmen, who almost looked ready to leave, turned toward the refugees. She saw as one rushed over to another and pointed towards them. She realized that this was their leader as he made his way towards them.

"I am Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe," he said, "Don't worry. You're safe now."

She saw the people around her grow less weary and a small glimmer of their hope returned.

"Come," Hakoda motioned towards the Water Tribe ships, "We have enough room for everybody."

Slowly, one by one, the refugees made their way over.

Kuei, Iroh with Lotus, and Jet stayed behind to greet the leader. Jet motioned for his two friends that he had reunited with at the temple forward with the refugees. Bosco tailed along behind them, smelling the food that the Water Tribe had begun preparing.

Kuei said, gratefully, "Thank you."

Hakoda nodded, then turned towards Iroh and Mai, "But why are there people from the Fire Nation traveling with you?"


	18. Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N: Hey guys. I was really excited about the response from last chapter. I can't believe so many people read it. It had me smiling the entire time I was planning this chapter. Hopefully you guys'll like this chapter as well. I already answered most of the reviews with a review reply, but there is one that I couldn't since it wasn't signed, so I'll answer here.

Thanks for the review, Ziggy. I'm really glad you are enjoying the story. You had wonderful timing. I got your review as soon as I got back from getting this chapter betaed. And that was one of my favorite parts to write.

Now that that's taken care of, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading/reviewing/alerting/favoriting. Thanks for the song suggestions, and please keep 'em coming.

Live for Love

Chapter 18

Departure

-----------------------------------

It was time for him to leave. Appa stood beside Aang waiting patiently as the young boy said goodbye to his friends for a time. Aang had decided to leave Momo in the village. The lemur seemed to need a break from all the flying. Katara, Sokka, and Toph were seeing him off. The rest were most likely sleeping as it was barely past sunrise.

"So, you're really leaving then, Twinkletoes?" Toph asked.

"Yeah," Aang answered, "I need to learn how to control the Avatar State."

Katara walked up to him and put her arms around him as she said, "Be careful, Aang."

Aang, hugging her back, said, "I will."

Sokka, getting uncomfortable, said, "Alright, enough with the mushiness. The quicker he goes, the quicker he'll get back."

Silently agreeing, Aang used his airbending to float onto Appa, as he said, "Yip yip."

Sokka and Katara watched Appa fly away, as Toph grew bored, and said, "I'm going back to sleep. You guys watch the sky as long as you want."

They grinned as they followed the blind girl inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

They had spent hours explaining to Hakoda what had transpired in the last few weeks. The Water Tribe leader had listened attentively. When they made mention of Sokka and Katara, Hakoda had stopped them to ask how the two teenagers were doing. As they had come to the end of their story, Hakoda nodded gravely and had told them to rest and prepare to set out the next morning in case Azula sent some of her army after them.

The sun had risen, and the ship and passengers were ready to go. Most of the group was just glad they didn't have to walk for awhile.

Jet leaned against the ship's railing as Long shot and Smellerbee came to join him.

"Is something wrong, Jet?" Smellerbee asked, Longshot beside her with a concerned look.

Jet sighed, annoyed at his own confusion, and said, "I don't know why I bothered saving that girl."

Blinking, Smellerbee questioned, "You mean Lotus?"

"No," Jet answered, "the other one."

Smellerbee looked confused, then her eyes filled with understanding, "Oh, you mean Mai."

"Is that her name?" Jet asked.

Looking at his face, they could tell he was serious. They looked at each other and, after a moment, they couldn't hold in their laughter.

Jet looked at his two friends, slowly becoming irritated, "What's so funny?"

Between chuckles, Smellerbee asked, "You've been traveling with her since you left Ba Sing Se, and you still can't remember her name?"

Jet huffed indignantly and walked away as Smellerbee and Longshot held their stomachs as they laughed.

This was the scene that Kuei, Iroh, Teo, and Lotus found as they walked by.

As they stared, Kuei asked, "Should we get them some help?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara walked through the door, the smell of medicine in the air. The beds were almost filled with patients. She guessed they were more of the people from the battle Haru had mentioned. She saw the healer, Song, looking after someone in the far corner.

Making her way over, Katara was about to bring attention to herself, when Song turned around. Jumping slightly, Song smiled.

"Hey," Katara smiled in return, "We didn't get properly introduced. I'm Katara."

Song nodded, and said, "And I'm Song," Growing a more serious expression, she asked, "How do you know Lee?"

Katara paused, not knowing if she should correct her or not. Finally, she said, "We ran into each other awhile back and decided to travel together."

"I see," Song turned her head to the side for a moment, then said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you need something? I didn't mean to be rude.

Katara eased a little and said, "I was wondering if you needed help."

"Sure," Song brightened, "Do you know healing techniques then?"

"I can heal using waterbending," Katara responded.

Song's eyes lit up, "That's great," Pointing to one of the patients, "Can you start there, please?"

Katara nodded and made her way over as Song asked for water to be brought to her. As she waited, Katara turned back to Song.

"How do you know Haru, by the way?" she asked, curiously.

Song paused for a second, blushed slightly, and with a slight stutter, said, "Oh, I just took care of him when he was brought here."

Hearing her lie in her voice, Katara would have continued the conversation had not the water arrived. Distracted, she began to take care of her first patient of the day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai was in a slightly better mood now that they weren't walking constantly. She did not, however, like being locked up in this stupid room. It was more boring than being at home.

She was lying down, staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts still on the Northern Air Temple. Azula hadn't even bothered trying to get her out. She wasn't too happy with the Princess.

Hearing a knock, Mai turned as the door opened. A guard came in carrying food. They had taken her bonds off when they had put her in this room since they were in the middle of the ocean.

The guard put the tray beside her than silently left. Mai looked at the contents of her bowl, and her nose scrunched up. Why would they actually eat that? She was not going to. There was no way they would convince her to eat sea prunes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Song wouldn't tell him what happened. Why this "Lee" person seemed to make her so angry. It had been nagging at him since they had shown up. He had decided to ask Lee what had happened.

Haru had been wandering the village looking for Lee. Song had said something about finding him near a tree though she hadn't said which one. Still healing, he was getting tired quickly. He was about to rest for a bit when he saw the person he was looking for sleeping beneath the tree nearest the healer's hut.

Walking over, he said, "Hey," Getting no response, he said, louder, "Hey, Lee."

Getting irritated as all Lee did was roll over, Haru looked around him for a way to wake him up. His eyes landed on a bucket near a well. Walking over, he saw that it was already filled with water. Grinning, Haru picked up the bucket and brought it back to the unconscious teen.

As Lee leaped in the air, water splashing his face, Haru watched with an amused smirk.

As Lee rubbed his eyes to rid them of water, he shouted, "You stupid waterbend--," As his vision cleared, he finished, confused, "Who are you?"

His face growing serious, Haru said, "I'm Katara and Song's friend, Haru."

Growing a little weary, Lee said, "What do you want?"

"I want to know what you did to Song for her to act like that," he responded.

With an irritated face, Lee said, "It's none of your business," as he began to walk away from Haru.

Haru reached out and grabbed his arm. Lee's eyes turned to slits as he looked towards the earthbender, sharply.

"Let go," he said, his voice filled with anger.

"Not until you answer me," Haru answered, just as angry.

Growing tired of the irritating earthbender, Lee roughly shook his arm off and drew his sword.

This was when Song and Katara noticed the dispute. Taking in the scene, Katara rushed over and stood between them, facing Zuko.

"What do you think you're doing?" Katara shouted at the already furious firebender.

Knowing it would be useless to say who was at fault to the waterbender, Zuko glared, put his sword away, and stalked off, barely holding in his firebending around the villagers.

Katara glared after him, then turned to Haru, "I'm sorry, Haru. He's got a bad temper sometimes..."

Cutting her off, Haru said, sheepishly, "It was my fault actually, Katara."

---------------------------------------------------

Night had fallen on New Ozai. The people had emptied the streets as the soldiers patrolled. It had been relatively calm since Azula had left with Mai and Ty Lee.

The governor worried about his daughter constantly. Currently, he was waiting for news of her mission.

Hearing a knock, he said, "Come in."

As the door opened, he saw the messenger he had been waiting for walk in.

Sighing in relief, he asked, "What news is there of my daughter?"

Seeing the messenger look away, he knew the news couldn't be good.

"Your daughter, Mai...the Princess Azula attacked the Northern Air Temple," Looking up, he finished, gravely, "and she knew your daughter was in there."

Grief filled his eyes, as he asked, "Did they find..."

"No, sir," the messenger reassured him, "they believe the people of the temple took her out of harm's way."

The governor slowly took his seat and signaled the soldier away. Bowing, he left the room.

As he sat, taking in this new information, he heard the side door open as his wife entered.

"The Princess left our Mai to be killed?" she whispered, "Does Fire Lord Ozai have no control over that girl?"


	19. Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N: Well the new season has started. I've only had the chance to see the first episode(I don't have cable/satellite), so please don't give me any spoilers for the newest episode. Anyway, I'm glad you guys are still reading. And thanks again for reading/reviewing/favoriting/alerting. It means a lot that you'll take the time to read this little story. Thanks, Ziggy/b-average girl. I'm glad you were able to find your account info and I love the bunny. I'll try to keep the story enjoyable. I know I'm still having fun. Anyway, enough of my babbling. Here's Chapter 19. Hope you like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Live for Love

Chapter 19

Time

---------------------------------------

Zuko had been in a huff since yesterday. He ignored people and kept to himself more than usual. Considering how much he kept to himself to begin with, barely any sign of his presence had been seen since. It was making it extremely hard for Katara to apologize. She had been speechless and embarrassed when Haru had told her that he himself had caused the argument. She never imagined she'd have to apologize to Zuko of all people.

She had decided to leaver her water in her room, so she wouldn't be tempted to use it.

She had asked a few of the villagers if they had seen him. The last one was able to tell her he had seen the angry teenager heading for the forest near the village. Slightly nervous, she had gone to find him.

As the forest came in view, she saw a lone figure dozing beneath a tree on the edge of it.

"What's with him and sleeping under trees?" she whispered and shook her head as she made her way over.

As she reached him, she was slightly startled when his eyes shot open, obviously seeing her shadow.

"Don't throw water at me," he said, annoyed at the sight of her.

Looking away, she said, "I'm actually here to..."

"Accuse me of starting another fight," he cut in, sharply, "or maybe for scaring that flying rodent?"

Clenching her fists, her eyes sparked fire for a second. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I was trying to apologize."

His own eyes showed a slight amount of surprise before he covered it up, and said, "Why would I care about that? I'm not concerned about your opinion of me."

Her anger igniting again, the waterbender stormed off. She wished she hadn't left her water behind. That idiot deserved to look like a drowned rat.

As he heard her storm away, he waited until she was out of hearing distance before he whispered, "Thank you,...Katara."

---------------------------------------------------

Haru had been worried about whether or not Song would be angry with him for the events from the day before. He had been beating himself up for it. Why did he feel the need to start an argument with Lee? He couldn't understand what had possessed him to do that. Maybe he was furious about whatever Lee had done to make Song angry, or maybe...it was because ever since the other teen had entered the village, Song had seemed to focus almost all her attention on him.

It irritated him to no end that they didn't talk as much or as easily these days. Having healed enough, he was currently taking out his frustration on a few boulders with light earthbending.

Having been doing this for a few hours, when he heard the shuffling of feet near him, he sent one of the boulders flying without a thought. Seeing who it was, his eyes widened as Song froze as it slammed into another boulder right beside her.

Flinching, Song grabbed her arm as one of the many pieces hit her arm. Haru, recovering from his shock, rushed over.

"Are you okay?" He asked, eyes frantically searching Song's arm as he held it.

Smiling softly, Song said, "Don't worry. It'll only bruise."

Haru nodded slightly but still looked at her arm worriedly, as he said, "Did you need something?"

Song looked at him blankly for a moment, before she remembered, her eyes lighting up as she said, "Oh that's right. I was wondering why you've been avoiding me."

Haru, looking at anything but the girl in front of him, said, "I haven't been avoiding you."

Finally, meeting her eyes and seeing her unconvinced expression, he sighed and admitted, "Okay. I have," Looking away again, he finished, "I thought you'd be angry with me."

Hearing her light laughter, Haru looked up.

Her eyes shining in mirth, she said, "Why would I be angry with you?"

Stumbling over his words, he babbled, "Well...that's...you see..."

Giggling more, she said, "You're so cute."

Seeming not to see the blush on Haru's face, Song grabbed his hand, saying, "Come on. Lunch is ready."

Watching the girl in front of him as she pulled him along, his confused expression softened as he realized why he had wanted to pick a fight. He had been jealous.

------------------------------------------------

Hakoda knew the Fire Nation wouldn't let them slip away so easily. He knew he couldn't lead them any farther north either because he was uncertain if the Northern Water Tribe would be prepared for another attack. The nearest safe place he'd be able to bring the refugees was the rebel camp on the western side of the Earth Kingdom. He just hoped they hadn't moved. He wouldn't be able to enter a battle with these people onboard.

"Pardon me..." he heard an unsure voice say from behind him.

Turning around, he saw the man who had been introduced as Kuei.

Looking slightly nervous, Kuei continued, "I just wanted to thank you again for helping us. I know it was a great inconvenience for you."

"It was no trouble at all," Hakoda responded.

"Do you have anywhere you'd be able to take us?" Kuei asked.

Hakoda nodded, "I know of a place," Looking thoughtful, Hakoda asked, "You helped the Earth King, right?"

Kuei nodded in affirmation with a slight hesitation.

"Was he able to make it out of Ba Sing Se safely?"

"Yes, he was," Kuei said, glancing to the side and back.

A slight smile passed over the Water Tribe leader's face, "Then, there's still hope for the Earth Kingdom."

Shocked and curious, Kuei asked, "Why do you say that?"

"They still have their leader," Hakoda said, "That will give them a reason to believe when they learn of it."

Kuei looked toward the ocean, as he responded, "I'm not sure if the Earth King could lead anyone."

Hakoda, placing his hand on the other man's shoulder, said, "Sometimes, people find their strength in defeat. He might not be so bad when he returns."

"And if he doesn't return?"

"He will," Hakoda said, confidently.

"Sir," the warrior, Bato yelled, breathlessly running up, "A Fire Nation ship was spotted heading this way."

Watching the Tribe members rush away, Kuei looked back toward the water.

"Would the Earth King returning really help?" he asked, thoughtfully.

----------------------------------------------------

Toph had been bored since Aang had left. She didn't have anyone to teach, and this town didn't exactly have too much going on. Katara had taken to healing, while Zuko had decided playing "hide and seek" would bring him the most amusement. She would consider asking Haru to spar with her, but he wasn't healed enough for that. That left bothering Sokka. She grinned at the thought of that. Now, if only she could find him.

Feeling his presence to her right, she set out to entertain herself. As she got closer, she felt another person with him.

Listening intently, she picked up Sokka saying, "..., and then, I took out that Fire Nation Princess and helped everyone escape..."

Toph's grin grew wider. He was trying to impress a girl. This would be fun.

"Really, Sokka, you shouldn't lie to people. If Azula heard that, you'd probably be fried by her lightening."

The girl beside Sokka rolled her eyes and walked away.

Annoyed, Sokka shouted, "Toph!"

"What?" she grinned, "Would you rather I'd mentioned Suki?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Xia sighed. Another dusk had come, and she still hadn't been able to see the sun rise or set. She missed the sunlight. She had grown so pale since the curse had begun. She really couldn't wait till it was broken.

These thoughts brought her to what would happen if they went past the time limit. Turning to her right, she saw Shai Ming dozing on the grass beside her, waiting until the moon came out, so he'd go into the transitional phase.

"Hey, Shai," she said softly. Hearing him grunt, she continued, "Do you ever think about what'll happen if we don't make it in time?"

His eyes still closed, he answered, "No because we'll make it, so there's no need to worry."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"I just am," he said, "Now, stop talking about it."

Seeing that he didn't want to think about it, Xia decided to mention something else she had been thinking about.

"I don't think she's the one we're looking for."

This time he did open his eyes as he asked, "What makes you say that?"

"She seems to already be taken," Xia said, knowingly.

Shai Ming nodded, and said, "Then, we'll keep looking."

Xia grinned, "That's one of the only times you've trusted me without questioning."

"It is not," Shai Ming said.

"Really? And how many times do you think you have questioned my opinions?"

Shai Ming began counting in his head. Xia's grin grew brighter when apparently he lost count and was irritated about it.

The moon rising caught her eye, and she turned to Shai Ming, and said, "Night, Sunshine," as he responded with his own, "Good night," as he slowly disappeared.

Xia stood up from the ground, wiping the dirt off her hands and clothes as she made her way back to the village.


	20. Sly Innocence

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N: Hey guys. Wow, I was seriously thrilled with the response to last chapter. Hopefully I could answer the questions for you guys. If you have any questions, like I said, feel free to ask. I really do love answer them. Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting/alerting. I love you guys. I'm ecstatic that you guys are enjoying this story. Hope you like this chapter. And remember, if you think of any particular song that matches the characters or scenes or story in general please mention it. Anyway, on with the chapter. Thanks to my beta for helping me with the chapter title.

-----------------------------------------

Live for Love

Chapter 20

Sly Innocence

-----------------------------------

Azula glared at the ocean in front of her. Birds chirping, waves crashing to the shore, sun shining brightly down on the earth as it reflected off the water.

She hated it. The scenery should match her mood. It had no right to be so...happy when she was ready to burn every last flying monstrosity and have it for supper.

The refugees had vanished. They had followed their trail to the edge of the mountains. Then, all trace of them had disappeared. How could they have possibly found a ship?

"Azula."

Turning around, sharply, she barked, "What?"

Ty Lee's eyes showed fear before she quickly covered it with a grin as she said,"One of the soldiers found this. He said it looked like a Water Tribe weapon."

Azula looked at the object in Ty Lee's hand. It seemed to a small, sword-type weapon.

Azula grinned, as she shouted, "Send a hawk to the nearest ship," Madly happy, she finished, "We've got Water Tribe ships to find."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Jet grumbled under his breathe as Lotus pulled him along. He didn't know why he had to be the one to take her. Sure, he was the one who didn't want Lotus to see Mai by herself but did that really mean he had to take her? He didn't understand why she'd want to see Mai anyway.

Still, even Longshot had looked at him with accusing eyes when Lotus made it known in her own way that she wanted to see her new friend, while he tried to deny her. Honestly, the child could get away with anything these days. They really should teach her boundaries she shouldn't cross.

Stopping suddenly in resolution, Jet decided he'd start now. Opening his mouth to speak, he made the mistake of looking down.

Lotus looked up at him with innocent, questioning eyes. Opening and closing his mouth, creating a striking resemblance to a fish in the process, the words he had been about to utter refused to pass from his mouth.

Sighing in resignation, he said in a deflated voice, "We can't stay long. Dinner should be ready soon."

Lotus nodded, and wanting to spend as much time as possible with her friend, tugged Jet along faster.

_'So much for teaching her boundaries,'_ he thought, slightly frustrated.

As they reached the door to Mai's room, Jet asked the guard to let them enter. Nodding, the guard unlocked the door and held it open as they entered before locking it back.

Seeing Mai sprawled on her back on the bed, Lotus's eyes lit up as she smiled and ran to pounce on the quiet girl.

"Oof," Mai grunted, as she felt a small weight on her stomach.

Opening her eyes, they softened as she saw the happy girl, and she said, "Hey there, little one."

Jet watched, confused, as the stoic knife thrower seemed to transform again into someone completely around Lotus. Almost as if the walls she put around herself disappeared.

As Mai raised her eyes to Jet, they took on a slightly harder expression. He could have sworn it was less sharp than what had become the norm for them.

Looking back down as Lotus tried to get her attention, Mai proceeded to ignore the other occupant of the room.

Jet stared on, even more flabbergasted. It almost seemed as if she didn't completely hate him now.

The freedom fighter shook his head slightly as he wondered to himself what could have possibly made Mai...not completely despise him.

----------------------------------------------

They moved through the woods quickly, without making a sound. They had tracked the Avatar and his companions to a small village in the southern Earth Kingdom, following Azula's orders.

They would be able to reach the village sometime the next day. While they were weary of attacking the Earth Kingdom village, considering they were earthbenders themselves, they were more frightened of what the Fire Princess would do if they failed their mission.

After Long Feng had sided with Azula, they had come to respect and fear her power. Even if they were the Dai Li, they could not even begin to challenge her.

So, they would follow the Princess's orders. They just hoped not too many Earth Kingdom civilians were hurt in the process.


	21. Numb

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N: This is out a bit later than I would've like because my computer hates me. I have the next chapter written when you guys wanna read it. Hope you like the chap. Thanks for reading/reviewing. Here's the new chapter.

------------------------------------------

Live for Love

Chapter 21

Numb

-------------------------------------------

Her arm had fallen asleep an hour ago. She supposed it was her own fault for letting Lotus sleep on it. She couldn't feel her arm and knew it would have a tingly, numb sensation as soon as the girl moved.

Mai was still locked in a room, although they now felt it was safe enough for her door to be unguarded. For a reason she didn't understand, not even straw-boy Jet argued against it. He even let Lotus visit her without him there. They must all be losing their minds.

She didn't mind though. Lotus didn't bother her. She almost enjoyed the girl's company.

Feeling Lotus stirring, Mai looked down, hoping to be able to move her arm and bring feeling back to it. She watched as Lotus shuffled a little in her sleep, brought her hand up to rub her nose, and then settle back to sleep, now with a few strands of her long, brown hair shading her closed eyes.

Sighing in defeat, Mai moved slightly to a more comfortable position. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "This is going to be a long night."

---------------------------------------------------------------

The Water Tribe warriors had been on the lookout for land all morning. It remained elusive, causing them all to be apprehensive and leaving them left to wonder if they had missed it or if they were more behind than they thought.

A strong ocean wind pushed the ship along as Hakoda stood on deck with some of his crew. Even he was growing frustrated.

The crew member beside him, Bato, had taken to pacing, as he said, "Where is that land?"

"It should come up soon," Hakoda responded, trying to hide his own nervousness.

"Hopefully." Bato said, "We really don't need to run into any more Fire Nation ships with these people on board."

Hakoda knew this. It had been the reason they had run from the last ships they had seen. They couldn't put these people in harm's way. Getting them to safety was their first priority. He just wished it wouldn't take so long.

"Land!" he heard a few voices shout. Looking up he saw this to be true. There, in front of him, was a long, hazy looking mass.

"Finally," he whispered, then proceeded to order his men to steer towards shore.

-----------------------------------------------

The days spent in the village had fallen into a pattern since Aang had left for the temple. Katara spent her time helping Song heal the injured. Xia and Shai Ming usually kept to themselves but helped out when asked. Haru had healed enough for light sparing with Toph, which made the blind earthbending master happy. Sokka had taken to learning fighting techniques from Haru's father.

While Zuko could be found under the trees near the village. Katara told everyone not to bother him in what she had dubbed his "sulking time". Zuko had not taken too kindly to this description. His response, however,...was to sulk. Although it hadn't been under a tree that time and had involved a small amount of bickering.

It was during one of these times that Zuko saw them. He could tell they were trying to ambush the village. Quickly, he ran to the village, careful not to be spotted. He had a bad feeling about this.


	22. Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting/alerting. Remember, please give me advice if you think I need it. And if you think of any songs that match the characters or the story please tell me. Anyway, on with the chapter. Oh...and please don't watch or give out links to ways to watch the episodes that were recently hacked from most likely viacom. That would be episodes 10 and 11. Wait till it comes out of tv please.

Live for Love

Chapter 22

Choice

--------------------------------------

They were walking again. Why did they have to be walking again? Mai was just glad they weren't going through mountains, but did they really have to go through this dense forest?

Sensing Mai's annoyance, Lotus reached for her hand. Seeing Mai looking at her, Lotus grinned brightly, hoping to make her feel better. Mai slowly untensed and nodded her head slightly in thanks.

With her friend feeling better, Lotus skipped ahead to find Iroh. Maybe he would have an interesting story to tell today.

Mai was watching her go, when Jet walked up beside her. Standing in silence for a few minutes, Jet was surprised when Mai began to speak.

"You asked me awhile ago...if I would let Lotus get hurt," Mai said.

Jet looked over as Mai cast a steady gaze, staring straight into his eyes.

"And?" Jet asked.

Pausing slightly, Mai said, "Over my dead body."

Letting this information sink in, Jet slowly grinned, "So...I take it you want your daggers back?"

"They're stilettos," Mai said, slight annoyance in her voice.

"Either way."

Mai smirked, slightly, and said, "And that would be nice."

---------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Zuko had made it back to the village and told them about what he had seen, the Earth Kingdom rebels and the Avatar's traveling companions rushed into hiding. If they were seen in the village, it would put its inhabitants in danger.

Seeing them all safely hidden, Song and her mother prepared the rest of the village for what was to come.

Haru was trying hard not to pace and make too much noise as he worried about the healer. The rest of the hidden people were growing steadily more annoyed with the young earthbender.

Seeing his son close to a nervous breakdown, Tyro said, "Calm down, Haru. She'll be fine."

"I know," Haru said, frustrated at not being able to do anything.

Shai Ming said, "Xia said to calm down. It's not going to help,...and you're giving her a headache."

"She gets headaches easily, doesn't she?" Katara asked.

At this everyone grinned, easing slowly.

_'Well, that made them feel better,_' Shai Ming heard.

As they grew comfortable, no one was prepared for the loud blast of what was most likely rock outside.

"They're here," Toph said.

------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost late enough for them to set up camp. They were pushing themselves, so they could try to outrun any Fire Nation soldiers who might be following them.

The smaller travelers were slowly falling asleep and needing to be carried. The adults and teenagers were steadily growing more sluggish.

"Hakoda," Iroh whispered, "I think the refugees need a break."

Hakoda, exhausted himself, glanced at Iroh, then looked back. Seeing the tired faces, he nodded and passed along the order to stop. They had traveled through the night, and it was already late afternoon again.

The refugees slowly began to set up camp, as Hakoda ordered some of his men to scout the area.

They were just beginning to get comfortable with their surroundings, when they heard a shout from one of the scouts.

Ill-prepared, the Water Tribe warriors hurried to defend the citizens, as people, obviously Fire Nation, surrounded them as they came out of the woods.

Seeing this, Hakoda reluctantly signaled his men to stand down.

Their attention was drawn to a member of the Fire Nation group making his way to the front. His hair was shaggy, and two long, thin scars marred the right side of his face.


	23. Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I do, however, own my original characters so if you'd like to use them please ask :P . (keep forgetting to say that part).

A/N: Hey guys. Hope everyone is enjoying their break and whatever holidays they celebrate. Happy New Year's Eve. This is the last chapter for this year. Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting/alerting. And for giving me so many hits on this story. I was grinning like an idiot when i saw how many their were :D. Anyway, on with the chapter. Hope you guys like it, and remember, if you can think of any songs or questions feel free to tell me. Hope everyone has a wonderful new year...see ya next year :P.

---------------------------------------

Live for Love

Chapter 23

Return

-------------------------------------------------------

All around him Kuei saw fear in the Earth refugees eyes. They were huddled close together, families clutching each other close. Their eyes, taking in the new arrivals around them, looking to the Water Tribe warriors and their leader, Hakoda, for guidance. His attention was drawn to the leader of the strangers as the aging man began to speak.

"Well, isn't this interesting?" he said, "Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom citizens traipsing through a forest so close to the Fire Nation occupied areas," his eyes focused on Hakoda, "Not exactly smart considering what the circumstances appear to be."

"We didn't have much of a choice," Hakoda responded, a slight rise in his voice the only hint that his pride had been stung.

Next to him, Kuei noticed Lotus pull on Mai's sleeve pointing to the unfamiliar man. Mai's face showed surprise just beneath her stoic, calm mask.

"His name is Jeong Jeong," Mai whispered to the girl.

"Jeong Jeong?" Jet questioned, confused. The two teens seemed to have come to an understanding and seemed to be bickering less. Kuei figured it might have something to do with Lotus, and Jet returning Mai's weapons, something the former king was weary of.

"He deserted the Fire Nation Army," Mai continued, "He was a very powerful soldier."

Kuei jumped a little when the apparent Master Firebender said, loudly,"And I see you dragged Omashu's governor's daughter along for the ride," Mai's eyes held suspicion so the firebender said, "I have to know what happens involving the Fire Nation to be able to stay ahead of them for so long, girl. Your parents have been looking for you since the attack on the Air Temple."

Mai looked away, but Kuei saw the slight shock and what appeared to be happiness in the girl's eyes.

Jeong Jeong's eyes took in the rather large amount of reluctant travelers, eyes calculating.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped," he said, distractedly, before he spoke to Hakoda, directly, "We'll give you shelter for a few days to rest and to hide from whatever is following you."

Hakoda asked, suspicion clearly in his eyes, "Why should we trust you?"

Jeong Jeong smirked, as he responded, "You don't have much of a choice, now, do you?"

Clearly being at a disadvantage, Hakoda reluctantly ordered his men to follow the Deserter.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Song stared in shock at the damage done to the small home on her right caused by the earthbender in front of her.

"Now," the Dai Li agent said, "Tell me where the Avatar is."

Song turned back, hiding her fear with a calm voice, as she answered, "I've told you he isn't here, and I can't exactly tell you where someone is when I don't know where they are. I am no psychic."

Haru watching in shocked horror at her audacious comment, "Is she trying to get herself killed?"

"I'm sure she knows what she's doing, Haru," Katara said, although it was obvious she wasn't completely confident as her eyes were filled with worry.

"Besides, if they actually wanted to hurt her, they would've done it already," Sokka said, "They're purposefully avoiding hurting anyone for some reason."

"I'd think that reason would be obvious," Shai Ming said quietly.

"They still consider the people of this village as something they need to protect," Zuko finished, "They still consider them their people."

"Yeah," Shai Ming agreed.

_'Wow, you actually agreed with him on something. Are you feeling sick, Sunshine?'_

Annoyance flashing through his eyes, Shai Ming barked, "Be quiet."

Haru stared for a moment, then turned towards Katara, "That's going to take some getting used to."

Katara grinned, "Don't worry. We still get confused."

Any further conversation was cut short by another crash. As they focused their attention back to the village, Toph froze for a moment. Moving slightly to double-check her suspicions, she grinned.

"Well, it sure took him long enough."

Confused, the rest of the hidden group looked at her.

"Twinkle-Toes is back," she said, with a large smirk gracing her face.

Turning back to the sight outside, they were just able to see a strong blast of wind as it slammed into the invading Dai Li.


	24. Dolls

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but I do own the characters I created.

A/N: Hey guys. Hope everyone's year is going well so far. This is the first chapter of the new year, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting/alerting. I'll be working on the next chapter soon. I have a couple things I wanted to work on first though. And I was wondering how well you guys think I'm doing portraying the characters, and if you have a favorite(could be mine or from the show) and which character's story you're more interested in. Anyway, enough of my rambling. I wish you all a safe, happy year. Enjoy the chap :D.

-------------------------------

Live for Love

Chapter 24

Dolls

------------------------------

"So how much further is it?" Hakoda asked the close-mouthed firebender.

"Another half a day," Jeong Jeong responded, "We'll take a break now. The younger ones seem tired."

Hakoda had noticed this, as the boy, Jet, had taken to carrying the sleeping Lotus, and his friends were carrying a few more of the smaller travelers. Jet's smaller friend, Smellerbee, had given a young mother a break by carrying her small child, Longshot beside her in case she became tired.

The two leaders, each signaling a stop to their own, went to speak with the ones following them. Before he could reach his warriors, however, Hakoda was stopped by a timid looking Kuei. He watched as the man stood there glancing around, seeming to be embarrassed about what he was going to say or worried about it.

"Can I help you?" Hakoda asked, kindly.

Sighing, Kuei finally appeared to have come to a decision to speak, as he looked directly at the leader of the Water Tribe members he was traveling with.

"I...I was wondering..." Kuei paused for a moment, then continued,"why you chose to follow the firebender. How do you know it's the right decision?" Kuei looked down at his feet, "I've never been that good at making decisions, so..."

Hakoda slowly began to understand. The man was asking for leadership advice. He grinned. Maybe he was finally finding the courage to reveal himself.

Knowing the nervous former king wasn't ready to let himself be known just yet, Hakoda hid his grin quickly, as he said, "Well...the first priority was the safety of the people we're protecting. If we had tried to fight, considering how outnumbered we were, the people would've been in danger."

"So...you followed him for the people's sake?" Kuei asked.

"Yes," Hakoda responded, "People depending on us should come first," Hakoda looked thoughtful as he continued, "Jeong Jeong didn't have the look of someone who would harm innocent people. His eyes as he looked at them seemed too...compassionate."

"You were able to read that from just looking at his eyes?" Kuei asked, amazement evident in his voice.

At Hakoda's nod, Kuei appeared to go deep into thought. Hakoda waited for him to continue.

Slowly, turning his attention back to Hakoda, Kuei asked, "Can you...teach me how to read people like that?"

Hakoda smirked, put his arm around Kuei's shoulders, and led him away, while saying, "You've come to the right person. Now, first of all..."

--------------------------------

Smellerbee watched as Kuei was lead away. She smiled as she thought of how much Hakoda and Sokka had in common. Even their grins were the same.

She turned away to bring the sleeping child in her arms back to his mother. Walking by, she heard bits of conversations, not taking an interest in any. A particularly loud comment from a sobbing child caused her to pause slightly.

"Mommy, I can't find my doll," the child cried.

Feeling sympathy for the small child, Smellerbee decided to help look for it when she had given the baby in her arms back to his parents. Hopefully it wasn't too far away.

-----------------------------------

Katara smiled, brightly, as she saw Aang standing next to her new healer friend. She was glad her young friend had made it back safely. She could stop worrying about him...well, at least, she could worry a little less.

Seeing her smile, Zuko looked away. He didn't know why this particular smile didn't make him happy.

"So," Toph said, "Can we quit hiding now? With Twinkle-Toes here we can lead these idiots away from the village, and Haru can stop disrupting my sight with all his worrying," Looking in the other earthbender's general direction, she said, "Seriously, Haru, Song knows how to take care of herself."

He looked down, hiding his blush, as Katara giggled. Shai Ming being the only one privy to the accompanying giggle from their ghostly traveling companion.

"It's probably better if we did lead them away," Sokka said, "but the rebels should probably stay hidden. The Dai Li don't seem to know they're here."

"You seem to be correct," Tyro said, his eyes showed a hint of sadness, "It was good to see you all again."

"You, too," Katara said, sadly. Turning to Haru, she put her arms around him, "I'll miss you."

"Seems like we're always saying goodbye," Haru responded.

"Not goodbye. We'll see each other again."

Getting annoyed for a reason unknown to him, Zuko snapped, "Well, we better get moving, then. The Avatar looks like he could use some help."

Katara looked at Zuko in irritation, anger in her eyes. She didn't like the rudeness in his voice. Hearing the loud noises outside, though, she knew he was right.

"Well, now, let's get this party started!" Toph shouted.

Grinning at her enthusiasm, the Avatar's companions made their way out to help their friend.

Aang, seeing them, grinned, as he said, "Hey, guys. Ready to go?"

Knocking down some more of the attacking earthbenders, Aang jumped on Appa, as the sky bison came barreling by, the rest grabbing on and climbing up.

As they flew away, Katara turned to Aang, "So, how'd it go with the Guru?"

Aang smiled, as he answered, "Great. I really learned a lot."

"That's wonderful, Aang," Katara said, as she hugged him.

Aang laughed, half heartedly, looking away in sadness.

-------------------------------------

The firebenders cowered as fire crackled around the Princess's hands. They had lost track of the refugees. They looked worriedly at the possible tinder around them, If the Princess didn't calm down, with the dense forest around them, it could start a lot more than a campfire, a bonfire even.

After they had found the Water Tribe's ship, they had followed what little evidence they could find to continue their search. Finally, they had reached a dead end.

"I'm sure we'll find something soon, Azula," Ty Lee said, nervously smiling.

"Your Highness!" a shout came.

Turning her angry eyes towards it's source, Azula growled, "What?"

Out of breathe, the soldier panted, as he held his hand up, "We found this."

In his hand was a small doll. Azula's anger grew, which seemed impossible to the surrounding soldiers.

"What do you expect me to do with that?" Azula asked, lowly, through gritted teeth, "I didn't go through a phase where I wanted to play with dolls even as a child. Would you like me to show you what I did with my last one? We could use you for a demonstration."

Trembling, the soldier said, quickly, "We found it in a clearing just over there," the soldier pointed back where he had come from, "It shows evidence of a large group, and there are children traveling with the people we're following, Your Highness."

Realization lit Azula's eyes, as she grinned, "Yes...I suppose there were," Taking the doll, Azula held onto it. Maybe she could use it later. "Well then, let's get moving, shall we?"

Ty Lee trailed behind the now satisfied Princess, as she thought, _'I didn't think Azula could get any scarier,'_ as she trembled.


	25. Rebel Camp

**A/N:** Hey guys. Sorry this chapter took so long. Got caught up in work and started taking a writing class. In apology, I decided to make this chapter a little bit longer. Please don't be mad;. Anyway, thanks for reading/reviewing/alerting/favoriting. Love you guys.

--------------------------

**Live for Love**

**Chapter 25**

**Rebel Camp**

------------------------

As soon as the Dai Li were out of sight, Haru rushed outside, followed by his fellow earthbenders, who traveled at a much slower pace. As he reached her side, Song was in the process of slumping to the ground, her eyes and mouth open wide.

"Are you okay?" Haru asked, apprehensively.

Shaking her head to relieve the shock, Song turned to the anxious earthbender, "Remind me now to try that again."

Seeing her slight grin, Haru laughed in relief.

Tyro came up beside them, his eyes slightly sad, "Haru," As his son looked up, questioningly, Tyro said, "It's about time for us to leave as well."

Song looked between the two, and said, upset, "You're leaving?"

"It's better we don't stay longer than we need to," Tyro informed her, "If we stay here, it would only put you all in danger, and next time it might not be people who will care about what happens to you."

Song looked away, her eyes downcast. As Haru reached his hand out to put on her shoulder, she snapped her head back and smiled, "Well, I guess we better get you guys ready to go."

Haru and Tyro watched as the young healer stood to do just that.

"Come on, then, Haru," Tyro said to his son, "We'll be leaving in the morning."

Still in a daze, Haru nodded and followed his father to make preparations to leave.

-----------------------------------------------

They had reached the rebel camp. Some of the rebels had offered their small tents to the children. Near exhaustion, the smaller travelers had gone straight to sleep. Their parents were resting after that had cleared enough of the brush from the ground. A tense silence had fallen over most of the camp.

"So," Smellerbee said, "How long do you think we'll be able to stay here?"

"Not long if we go by our luck so far,"Jet said, "I thought they said this would be the safe group."

"Well," Mai said, "You did try to outwit Azula," Looking apathetic, she continued, "Not exactly the smartest thing to do."

Seeing Jet's eyes flash, Smellerbee said, conversationally, "I wonder what Lotus would think of you two arguing again."

The two glanced at each other, huffed in annoyance, and turned away.

Before they could continue their conversation, Hakoda and Kuei walked past, talking loudly. It seemed to be about public speaking this time.

Bored, Smellerbee glanced around the camp. Noticing something, she looked again, this time more alert.

"Hey...where's Iroh?"

-------------------------------------------

Flying. They were back to flying. Another day was fading to dusk as Appa glided towards the tree-filled ground. They had outrun the Dai Li for the moment. They only hoped they could stay ahead of them.

"We should be able to reach another town some time tomorrow," Xia said, as soon as they were able to hear her.

As they were setting up camp, Aang approached Zuko slowly.

"Hey," he said, as the firebender looked up, "Do you think we could maybe...start practicing firebending?"

Zuko looked away, and responded, "No," Seeing Aang's downcast eyes, he continued, "Firebending is stronger during the day. We'll start tomorrow."

Processing this, Aang's eyes lit up, as he said," That's great."

Knowing the airbender could go on forever if he let him, Zuko said, "Now, get some sleep. I won't go easy on you."

Glancing up, Katara said, "Well, I guess I'll just have to supervise the training, then," Looking into Zuko's eyes, she finished, "You know, in case someone needs healing."

Seeing the threat in her eyes, Zuko nodded and looked away. It would be a long morning.

------------------------------------------------------

She had made up her mind. She wouldn't let someone else she cared about leave her behind again. Not like her father. Song had lay awake through the night sorting out her thoughts. When the sun peaked through her window, her decision reached, she had quickly packed her things along with healing supplies and went to the entrance of the town, and waited.

As the soldiers slowly began to wake, they made their way to the meeting place, stretching and rubbing their eyes as they walked. Seeing the young healer, they came to a confused halt, a few blinking.

Haru had left one of the huts, talking to his father, as he saw her. Stopping to get a grasp on the situation, Haru grew annoyed and stomped over.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Song looked back at him, eyes locking with his, she stood with her back straight, standing proudly, as she said, "I'm coming with you."

Haru looked back in disbelief, as he responded, "No, it's too dangerous."

"It'll be easier for you and any villages you come across if you had a healer. This way you won't have to put another town in danger," Song's face lit with a ghost of a grin, as Haru resembled a fish, "Besides, even if I don't go with you now, I"ll just follow you. Don't you think it's safer this way?"

Not having a response, Haru stared, as his father said, with a smile, "Well, I guess that's settled then. Welcome to the group, Song."

"Thanks," Song replied, with a grin.

--------------------------------------------------

Azula watched as a young girl looked high and low in the brush. The child had wandered by alone while her soldiers had been looking for signs of the rebels. She had been watching her, silently, from a distance.

"Hey, Azula," Ty Lee said, brightly, "What are you doing?"

Ty Lee yelped as Azula yanked her down, out of sight.

"Quiet," she snapped. Ty Lee's eyes focused on the girl as Azula pointed her out.

"How long has she been there?" she asked, surprised.

"Awhile," she responded.

"I wonder what she could be looking for," Ty Lee said, thoughtfully.

Azula continued watching the girl, thinking carefully. Slowly, her eyes grew wide as she remembered something. Grinning, she moved quietly back to camp, Ty Lee following behind, confused.

As she searched through her bag intently, Ty Lee asked, "What are you looking for?"

Finding it, Azula held the doll up, triumphantly.

"Are you planning on bringing that to her?" Ty Lee asked, voice deadpanned.

"And why not?" Azula asked, slightly offended.

"Well, you're a bit...intimidating," Ty Lee answered, nervously, "You might scare her..."

"Intimidating?" Azula said, then grinned, "I like it," Looking at Ty Lee, she ordered, "You take it to her."

"Me? But," Ty Lee said, as Azula handed her the doll, turned her around, and nudged her forward.

"Yes. Now, go," Azula said, sharply.

Ty Lee sighed as she made her way over.

----------------------------------------

He had to stay hidden. If he was spotted by Jeong Jeong or the other rebels, the firebenders might lose trust in the refugees. It would make them vulnerable again. He didn't want to ask his new friends to have to lie either.

As soon as he had seen Jeong Jeong, Iroh had hid his face by pulling the hood of his cloak up. He had sunk into the background, knowing the others would be confused.

He was currently dodging Jet and his friends as well as he could. It became increasingly harder when they asked Teo and his father, Kuei, and Hakoda to help. They had even gone as far as getting Bosco to sniff him out.

He was so focused on them that he didn't notice the small girl behind him.

Lotus had been looking everywhere and had finally found him. He seemed to be playing a game with the others, so she decided to join in. It was a little hard to get through the small crowd, but she had finally made it.

She slowly mad her way over to the old man, getting ready to pounce. Just as she was ready, Iroh turned swiftly. Lotus jumped, knocking him to the ground, his hood falling from his head.

Hearing the commotion, the people in the camp turned, the firebenders eyes widening at the sight.

"Hello again, Uncle," a sinister female voice said, "Are my brother and his new _friends_ around the save you this time?"

The eyes of the refugees and rebels turned towards the voice. There before them was the Fire Princess and her soldiers.


	26. Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I do own my characters, so please ask if you'd like to use them.

A/N: Hey guys. Hehe please don't kill me;. I've been really busy...seriously...you don't believe me do you;? Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been feeling bad about taking so long for awhile now. Hopefully, this is worth the wait. And Taiyo, I told ya I'd abuse that particular character at least one more time :P. Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting/alerting...and being patient. Love you guys. And I hope everyone enjoyed Zutara week and finally enjoying new episodes.

Live for Love

Chapter 26

Training

* * *

Zuko was stressed. Here he was trying to train the Avatar, and Katara was stopping him every few seconds telling him how to actually do said training. It was driving him insane. First, Momo and Appa had gotten in the way. Then, apparently, he had almost lit a tree on fire. Of course, if she would keep her mouth shut, then he would be able to concentrate. If she said something one more time, he decided he'd turn her into that tree.

With all this on his mind, he absentmindedly fired another shot towards the airbender. He was brought back to complete awareness when he heard a loud yelp followed by more screeching.

"You idiot," Katara shouted, "Watch what you're doing. You almost hit him."

He turned towards the angry girl and responded, "Well, it _is_ training. He's supposed to learn how to dodge."

He watched as her eyes sparked with anger and she tensed, "He's still learning. You should go easier on him."

Growing even more angry with her, he shouted, "Look, I don't tell you how to teach him those fancy splashes of yours, so don't tell me how to teach firebending."

"Now, he's just asking for it," Sokka said.

Zuko turned toward Katara's brother and Toph, wondering when they had gotten there. Looking back, his eyes filled with horror as he saw what looked almost like a tidal wave heading straight for him. He felt himself flying through the air before landing on his side.

Looking up, he watched as Katara stormed off, as she shouted, "They're not fancy splashes."

_'Well, they definitely don't feel like splashes, at least,'_ he thought.

Hearing giggling, he turned to the now completely gathered group.

"Well, Zuko," Toph shouted through her laughter, "I think she's starting to like you."

"Yeah," Sokka continued, "You only flew five feet that time."

He noticed, briefly, that the Avatar stopped laughing at Toph's comment, before his anger flashed again at Sokka's.

Getting to his feet, slowly, he started to walk away, right before he slide on the wet ground. As the laughter grew louder, he began to wonder why he even bothered traveling with these lunatics.

* * *

The rebel camp was in a panic. Surrounded by the Fire Princess's soldiers, the refugees' eyes darted back and forth, moving closer together. It didn't seem like the rebels and the Earth Kingdom soldiers would be able to get them out of it this time.

Kuei watched as the people around him grew more and more frightened. He looked back and forth between Hakoda, Iroh, and Jeong Jeong, silently praying that they would be able to help the refugees this time.

"Well, look at this. Three fugitive leaders all packaged nice and neat together," Azula cackled, "Got any last words?"

He saw Hakoda and Jeong Jeong glance at each other, before Jeong Jeong said, "Yes," moving slightly, he finished, "Watch your eyes."

Azula looked confused, right before the Fire Nation rebels threw smoke bombs in front of her army.

Feeling someone pulling him away, he barely made out the leader of the rebel's scarred face. Jeong Jeong pulled him to a stop a short distance away and turned towards him.

Looking him in the eye, the firebender said, "Don't hide forever, Earth King. Your people need you."

Kuei's mouth fell open, and his eyes grew wide. He felt Jeong Jeong push him and shout for him to leave. Stumbling slightly, he began to run where he saw foggy figures running. Glancing back, he could no longer see the old man. Turning back, he continued running, all the while hoping the firebender would get away. The shouts of fighting behind him didn't give him any relief from his fear, though.

"How did he know?" Kuei whispered, before he stopped, "Bosco..."

As he was about to turn around, he felt a wet nose touch his hand. Looking down, he saw his bear looking up at him, frightened. With a sigh of relief, he continued on his way, bear following closely behind.

* * *

Someone was awake. Their movements were keeping her awake. She was not happy. Toph opened her blind eyes, and slowly got to her feet. Moving them slightly, she found the person disturbing her sleep. It was time to throw a boulder at them.

Getting closer, she felt the familiar body of Appa. She paused, slightly, when she felt the other presence, "Zuko?"

Confused, she moved close enough to hear Zuko whispering to the furry creature.

"I'm sorry," he said, quietly, "I'll be more careful with my fire next time. I know it makes you uncomfortable."

She felt the air bison move and rub his head against the firebender.

Toph grinned, "I saw that."

For a moment, she didn't feel Zuko. Then, he was turned around, and whispering, loudly, "Don't _do_ that."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're a closet animal lover." she finished, "He's been afraid of fire since we got him back. Why isn't he nervous around you?"

She heard him sigh, "It's a long story."

"I've got time," Toph said.

"Fine. Just...don't tell Katara."

Toph smirked, "Scared of her, are ya?"

"No," he said, slightly offended, "She'll just twist it around and make me out to be the bad guy."

--

"I'd just like to say that we could've gotten here yesterday if you guys would learn to stop bickering," Xia said.

"You mentioned that," Shai Ming responded, "ten times."

"Just making sure it sinks in," Xia said, as she slowly started to fade with the sun rising.

The rest of the group made their way towards the nearest inn. Walking inside, they were greeted by a smiling teenage girl.

"Hello," she said, her brown eyes slightly tired and her hair halfway between down and up, as if she had just woken up, "My name's Avani. How can I help you?"

--

I actually have a new name for you guys again. She'll be around for a couple chapters. Don't worry. She doesn't affect the main characters.

Avani-earth


End file.
